The Miko's Daiyoukai
by omyouji
Summary: Rin begs Sesshomaru to save Kagome after finding her body in the forest, and he complies. With the wolf clan unravelling in the East, Sesshomaru is unsure of what his future holds, and what exactly the miko is doing within it. Sesshomaru x Kagome
1. Chapter 1, Anemone

Whew, been a while since I've been back on FF! Since this is my first story posting under this pen name, I will say that I used to write Sesshomaru x Kagome fan fiction on here way back when I was just a wee little babe. I'm not going to reveal my old pen name, but gold stars to anyone who recognizes the similarities of this story to one I've written long ago (hint: the title is the same).. it's actually a rewrite of that story, since I was never quite happy with how it came out, not to mention the spelling and grammar mistakes.. *shudders* Unfortunately, I can't remember any of my log in info from 2009 so I can't write that wrong... Oh god, I'm already rambling! Anyway, please enjoy the story!  
I do not own anything related to Inuyasha, this is purely fan fiction for enjoyment.

The Miko's Daiyoukai

Anemone

 _Tap tap tap tap tap_

He knew she was coming without opening his eyes from where he sat. Leaves crunched below her, having fallen from the towering trees on the cusp of early autumn, brisk air pumped through her chest in shallow breaths.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

Little legs pushed themselves forward, and he began hearing her panting breath. Glancing around the camp, he saw where Jaken slept; where she should have been sleeping. She must have left while he was patrolling the area and he would need to punish Jaken for his negligence. Rin burst through the bushes with scrapes on her cheeks from running through the crowded forest. She fell to her knees next to Sesshoumaru and struggled to catch her breath.

"Se-hh se-hh ahh Sesshomaru sama!" Rin cried between breaths.

"What is it?" He asked flatly, looking into the distance from where she came.

"It's Kagome!" Rin choked out. "I found her in the forest I don't think she's breathing! Can you save her with Tenseiga? Please Sesshomaru sama you have to help her, please!"

Tears rushed from Rin's eyes faster than her words and as soon as she brushed them away with the back of her palm did a fresh set take it's place. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, trying to catch the scent of the hanyou, but instead found only the miko.

"Please Sesshomaru, I won't complain about my legs being tired anymore, and I'll listen to Jaken every day I promise, please save her!" Rin begged, expectant eyes looking up at him. He stood, walking swiftly into the bushes where Rin had just emerged.

"Thank you Sesshomaru sama! Thank you so much!" He heared her shout behind him as he took leverage on a sickly root and leapt into the air. Sesshomaru wondered to himself what Inuyasha's woman could be doing alone in the Western forest, trying to remember the last time they'd crossed paths. Since Naraku's defeat, Sesshomaru hadn't so much as smelt a hanyou on his lands, and that was a year ago in itself. As much as he lamented the idea of crossing paths with his idiot of a little brother, Sesshomaru's curiosity had been piqued with Rin's plea.

Alas, it isn't long before he found her. The Miko lay bloodied in a small clearing, the purified remains of wolf youkai surround her. As he drew closer, he saw one of the wolves had caught her by the chest, slashing from her collarbone to beneath her breast. Sesshomaru knelt down to the miko, noting her injuries were not particularly deep, but that she had lost a lot of blood. _How weak the humans are, nearly killed by a simple scratch._

Sesshomaru dug his claw beneath her back and carefully lifted her onto his arm, her small body resting limply against his chest. He grunted as he nearly dropped her, realizing there's no way he could run. _What irony this is,_ he mused to himself, _that if I still had my second arm, I could use it to cary the woman who helped to cut it off._ Shaking off regrets of limbs lost, the daiyoukai began the short walk back to camp. He could feel Kagome's shallow breaths on his neck and recognized her scent from the battles they had waged; cinnamon and sweet orange. Similar to most battles, her scent was tainted with the metallic stench of human blood. Matted hair draped over her shoulders, she even held similar scratches on her face to those that Rin donned when she burst through the bush to find him. He wondered what the Miko could have been running from, and why the hanyou, or at least the taijiya and the monk had not been there to help her.

Sesshomaru's thoughts are cut short as he found himself arriving at the campsite, seeing Rin nervously pacing around Jaken.

"Just wait you stupid girl! Sesshomaru sama will be back shortly! Stop your incessant pacing!" Jaken cried.

Before Rin can respond she spots him, knocking Jaken down as she ran with concern sprawled across her face.

"Did.. did you save her Sesshomaru? Did Tenseiga save her?" She plead, tears welling in her eyes at the sight of Sesshomaru's blood stained kimono.

"The Miko has yet to die." He began, "Jaken, provide her with medicine and bind her wounds." Sesshomaru directed before setting Kagome down inside the cave Rin had been using as a makeshift hut.

Jaken scrambled to his feet, rushing over to the miko before noticing Sesshomaru's bloodied kimono.

"Sesshomaru sama, you are covered in human blood.. Most humans couldnt survive these wounds, but I can try.."

Sesshomaru frowned, quickly shedding his haori and sitting down across from Kagome in the cave. Jaken began peeling back the miko's yukata to apply ointment, and Sesshomaru watched.

Rin sullenly crawled to his side and buried herself in his pelt, wrapping it around her body like a blanket. Sesshoumaru simply leaned his head against the rock, trying not to breathe in the scent of cinnamon and sweet orange.

"Good night Sesshomaru sama." She sniffled, "thank you."

8888888

A flood of sunlight entered the cave, forcing Sesshomaru to wake. He looked down at Rin in another one of her strange sleeping positions and over at jaken, sleeping with the staff of two heads in hand. Kagome laid at his feet, panting quietly in her slumber. Jaken had lain Rin's blanket over Kagome's chest, but it hardly covered her feet.

Sesshomaru wrapped the rest of his pelt around Rin before standing with his bloodied hakama in hand.

"Hnn.. ahhnn.." Kagome mumbled in her feverish slumber. Sesshoumaru turned, bending down in front of her head. She was pale, but her face blushed crimson as she struggled for shallow breaths. He could feel the heat emanating from her body even from where he bent, and knew that her fever was rising.

"Jaken." He called as Jaken clambered sleepily to his feet and Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome before turning and exiting the cave. As he lept towards the stream, he could hear Jaken wake Rin and demand her to get water.

Sesshomaru fished two large carp from the river and rinsed the blood from his haori. Frowning at the stain left across his shoulder, he decides to commission _another_ kimono from the palace seamstress. They always seemed to anticipate his need, since with every visit he requested a new one. Always the same design, materials and fit; Sesshomaru wasn't one for change, though it seemed to follow him like shikigami. With the number of humans he had now saved from sure death, Rin _and_ Kagome, he may as well abolish his name as Lord of the West and become a Shikigami slayer. _Shikigami slayer.. oh how father would rejoice to see the day.._ he mused.

The taiyoukai abandoned such needless thoughts, slinging the carp over his shoulder and haori around the other. Before an hour had passed, Sesshomaru arrived at the camp, tossing the carp beside the fire.

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and bowed, smiling with wild delight.

"Welcome back Sesshomaru sama! Jaken said the medicine is taking effect Kagome is feeling much better now!"

"Rin! The miko is not MUCH better yet, she is narrowly alive!" Jaken interjected, "although, thanks to the ointment I made from the herbs along the bank, I was able to expertly close the wounds!" He announced smugly.

"Although, I'm not sure why Sesshomaru sama insists upon saving that brat Inuyasha's woman.."

Sesshomaru shot Jaken an icy glare and he back tracked,

"Not that I would ever question the great Sesshomaru sama! Sesshomaru sama always knows the way, never to be questioned! The great Lord of the West! Oh is that fish over there well why don't I go clean it, RIN! COME AND LETS CLEAN THE FISH FOR SESSHOMARU SAMA"

The imp nervously chattered, inching away from the kick he was sure would have been delivered had he been close enough. Rin rolled her eyes and slunk over to the fish, pairing knife in hand.

Sesshoumaru glided into the cave, ducking his head as he sat once more across from Kagome. Sweet orange and cinnamon swirled through the air, and Sesshomaru struggled to relax. How a woman's scent could be so strong was beyond him; he instead focuses in on her appearance. Her pale skin was speckled with pink from fever, while matted black hair curled below her. He studies her face, realizing he had never truly taken in Kagome's beauty before. Her lips were full, tinted with deep pink resembling anemones in the august sun. Long lashes lay dormant on her cheeks, hiding her big, chocolate eyes. Her expression was pained, but soft, like a child having a bad dream.

Sesshomaru averted his eyes. He damned Inuyasha, but he could not deny that his mate indeed held a strange beauty to her. But that was exactly it, she was _strange_. Something about her was different from other miko, as he could remember even in battle. It was as though she lamented the kill of even the darkest youkai, she felt despair and compassion for even the lowliest of creatures. She was just.. _strange._

"Uhnn.. Inu.. Inuyasha.." Kagome turned over to face Sesshomaru, eyes fluttering open slowly.

"Do not mistake me for that miscreant hanyou."

Kagome stiffened at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice and tried to sit up, wincing at the pain in her chest as she did. Kagome felt along her chest, gingerly touching the fresh bandages covering her treated wounds. As she began assessing the situation, brown eyes settled on Sesshomaru, filled more with confusion than fear.

"If you plan to die, keep moving. Your wounds will soon reopen." Sesshoumaru said coldly, looking away from her.

Kagome blushed intensely and pulled the blanket closer to her with confusion splayed across her face.

"How.. how did I get here?" She asked, looking around the cave and settling once more on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sniffed. "This Sesshomaru carried you."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief, clearly shocked that the daiyoukai would ever show her compassion. Sesshomaru himself shared in her disbelief, but his gaze remained like stone.

"You will live for now." He muttered, eyes focused on the wall beside her.

Kagome relaxed at his words and let her eyes glaze over. He could hear the pumping of blood through her veins slow as she began calming down.

Sesshomaru watched as the miko lay back down, clearly dizzy from moving so quickly. Kagome pulled the small blanket up to her nose, revealing slender calves from beneath it.

"Thank you." She mumbled, "I was running from Inuyasha when I was ambushed by wolves. Normally they don't attack me because they know I'm close with Koga, but these ones.."

Kagome trailed off, eyes closing momentarily.

".. These ones seemed to have lost their souls. I fought most of them off, but one got me and pinned me down.. I purified him just before he bit my head off.. that sure was.. a close one.."

Kagome drifted into sleep again as Sesshomaru began connecting the recent influx of wolves from the East on Western lands. His concerns are made certain, something had happened to the Yoro clan and their men were jumping ship.

"…You know," she sniffles, "Inuyasha has become so cruel.. it's like he's Kikyo's pupet.. He used to be loving, and caring.. Now all he cares about.. hiccup.. is the jewel.. he's even meaner to Shippo too.. stupid.. dog.. hiccup.."

Tears streamed down her face and dissipated into the blanket. ".. And now I'm in a cave with Sesshomaru spilling my guts when I should be dead.. maybe I really am dead.. Oh kami.. Am I dead…"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, _Spilling guts?_

"Miko. You ramble. Sleep, or do not sleep, but refrain from this in between, it is most annoying." he growled.

Kagome noded and closed her eyes, giving into her feverish delirium, she sleeps.

Sesshomaru watched her, half expecting her to start up about guts again. But as soon as he's sure she's asleep he settled against the wall across from her, eyes unmoving.

 _Strange._

8888888

"It's all your fault!" Shippo cried.

"It ain't my fault at all ya little brat!" Inuyasha spat back, chip crumbs dancing on his robe as he spoke. "If she had just paid more attention to the shards and less attention to her stupid human emotions, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Yes it is your fault! You're so mean so now she's never coming back!" Shippo stuck out his tongue and ran away just in time to avoid Inuyasha's clawed hand coming around to hit him. He clambered into Sango's arms and continued to cry.

"There, there Shippo. Don't waste your time talking to Inuyasha. Look, Kagome left her bag anyway! She wouldn't go back to her time without it!" Sango stroked Shippo's fur in an attempt to calm him down, gesturing to the yellow knapsack from which Inuyasha was stealing snacks.

"Shippo is right though, Sango." The monk began, looking up at Inuyasha.

"It's been two days since Kagome ran off into the forest, if she didn't go back to her time, where is she?"

Everyone's faces darkened as images of Kagome being eaten by every youkai imaginable fills their heads. Could she have encountered bird youkai? Bear youkai? Or worse.. a dragon..

"Tche," Inuyasha started, breaking the silence. "She's probably just in the village at the bottom of the stream. She knows there's one not far from here." He argued, stuffing another handful of potato chips into his mouth.

"Yes, but how can we know that she made it there safely if you refuse to follow her?" Miroku shot back, eyes narrowing in on Inuyasha. His ears twitched with annoyance, as he felt Miroku's glare burning into his forehead.

"Look, I'm not her keeper alright? You can all go if you want to! But I'm focused on getting the last shards before _ANOTHER_ Naraku appears, so if she wants to run off, that's her problem, ya got that?" He huffed, leaning back against the tree and rummaging through her bag for pocky.

Miroku slammed his staff on the ground, standing over Inuyasha with disgust in his eyes.

"This is a new low, Inuyasha. Even for you." He muttered.

"Go to hell." Inuyasha growled back.

The monk glared at Inuyasha for a few moments, then turned to Sango with arms outstretched.

"Sango my love, let's go look for Kagome in the village downstream! Kirara, you stay here and keep an eye on Inuyasha."

Kirara mewed in approval and glided beside Inuyasha, sitting on the other side of Kagome's knapsack. Sango, Shippo and Miroku began their descent into the trees, whispering words that Inuyasha had no doubt were about him.

"Perhaps we can commission the seamstress to make you one of those breast holders Kagome wears.. what was it called, a br-AHHH! Kidding! Kidding!" Inuyasha could hear the monk rubbing his head after being smacked by Sango, and hung his head where he sat.

 _It's not my fault she ran off. Besides.. If I leave to look for Kagome, I might miss Kikyo's return... Keh.. everyone worries so much about Kagome after a mere two days, yet Kikyo disappears for two weeks and not one of them seems to notice..._

Inuyasha made a fist, irritated by the lack of regard for Kikyo's wellbeing by the others. She was a crucial part in helping them defeat Naraku; had she not told them where he was hiding out, they couldn't have attacked so strategically. Had she not _told_ Kagome to shoot her arrow in unison with her own and the wind scar just at the right time there was _no way_ they would have won that battle, yet everyone treated kagome as the hero.

Inuyasha was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the soul stealers floating past his head, doddling their way past in search of more souls. Kirara growled at them as they drew near, wary of their obscene interest in her companions.

"Inuyasha."

He whipped around at the sound of her voice with hopeful eyes. There she was, standing in her customary dress with her hair tied back and cold expression unwavering. She seemed unscathed, pure porcelain skin pale in the harsh sunlight.

"Kikyo.." He began softly as he stood. "I've been waiting for you.. Where did you go for so long?"

Kikyo slithered over to him, each step seeming like she wasn't walking on earth at all. She rested one pale hand on his chest, looking up at him with a smile that didn't quite make it up to her eyes. She moved in, close enough to kiss, letting only a whisper leave her frozen lips.

"Where I've been doesn't matter. I'm here now."

8888888888888888

edit: meow meow couldnt deal with the annoying present tense i used in this chappie so i revisited and rewrote it in past tense -cries- many apologies for any bits i may have missed, please feel free to let me know where there's issues so i can fix it meow!

Oh Kikyo, always up to something aren't we? I should write a fix and just title it "The Meddling Adventures of Kikyo and the Braindead Hanyou" *laughs* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter as much as I did! I should have another chapter out by the end of next week, I can't wait to write more! Oh and psst, follow me on Dokuga too, same username! I will be posting stories and drabbles on there as I go!

Please **review** and let me know **what you think Kikyo was up to** all alone in the forest!


	2. Chapter 2, Peach Girl

The Miko's Daiyoukai

Peach Girl

Sesshomaru soared through the air above the trees, scanning the area for any dubious activity. He thought back to what Kagome had said the previous day about the wolf attack and felt a pull in his stomach. He had noticed that more and more wolves were prowling his lands, dirtying his territory with their menial claws. He could see them crowding the forest floor, trampling the flowers and eating whatever crossed their paths; youkai or not. Sesshomaru landed on a long tree branch just above the wolves and watched them, masking his aura slightly. It would have made no difference had he left his aura untouched, however, as the wolves continued sniffing on, searching on.

To his left, a wolf roared as he snapped his jaw at a passing lizard, while to his right, hordes of other wolves prowled, too focused to notice the daiyoukai standing above them. _What are they searching so intently for.._ Sesshomaru looked down on the wolves with disgust. _These thoughtless savages, likely searching for their next meal.._

His mind wandered back to Rin and the day he had found her mauled by the very brutes he watched foraging his lands below. Koga would need to answer for this and restrain his men before Sesshomaru took matters into his own hands. He could destroy the wolves' entire army in one fell swoop, but settled on giving Koga the benefit of the doubt, returning to his camp several miles away.

"Uwaaaaahhhh!" Sesshomaru heard Rin squeal as he neared the clearing and felt a snap of uncertainty run through the pit of his stomach. The wolves couldn't have beat him there, could they have? Sesshomaru landed and sprinted the rest of the way through the forest, dodging trees and bushes alike with grace only he possessed. He couldn't smell them, nor could he see them, but he could hear a loud clapping noise. Visions of Rin being slapped into the jaws of a wolf danced across his mind.

Anger filled his veins as he pushed through the brush to enter the clearing, ready to draw his sword at the sight of a wolf. But no such wolf was to be found. All he did see was Rin and Kagome sitting cross legged in front of one another with Kagome leaning up against the entrance to the cavern. He realized the clapping, had literally been clapping, they were slapping hands.

"10,000 feet up the Alps" they chanted in tune, "High up mount Koyari"

Rin and Kagome clapped hands swiftly as they chanted, pure concentration and drive burned in their eyes. New fears materialized in Sesshomaru's chest, was Kagome teaching Rin sorcery? Visions of Rin purifying him if he denied her the last piece of pork jerky now swam in Sesshomaru's vision, terrifying him.

"Let's all do the Alpine dance, high up mount Koyari, hay!" Their hand slapping continued with considerate speed, as Sesshomaru clutched his sword. He would not hesitate to slay the miko, but Rin…

Suddenly, Rin's hand slipped from Kagome's, missing a beat. She threw her head back in anguish. Sesshomaru took a step back, struggling to assess the situation. _Is this.. my chance to attack?_

Both girls burst out into laughter as Kagome smugly tapped Rin's forehead.

"See Rin? I told ya, I'm the best at this game! I used to play it every day when I was a kid, Sota could never beat me."

Rin pouted playfully, looking at her hands. "Kagome onee-san, I really like this game. Does everyone where you come from know how to play this?"

Sesshomaru released his sword, struggling to wrap his head around his confusion. _.. Game..?_

Kagome winced as she readjusted herself against the rock, "Well, they used to, when I was a little girl."

"Why did they stop playing?" Rin asked, curiously searching Kagome's face for answers.

She scratched her head, unsure of how to answer Rin's innocent question. She couldn't really explain to Rin how a playstation works..

"Well, that's hard to say. New games came, and people started playing the new games."

Rin clicked her tongue, "Like the one Shippo has? The.. yo… what's it called?"

Kagome smiled, gingerly patting Rin's head.

"The yo-yo? Yeah, just like that. When we go back to Inuyasha, I can give you a new game to play too, okay?"

Rin cheered in approval, rolling over to gloat about her new game to Jaken. Kagome spotted Sesshomaru standing at the end of the camp and stiffened, he could feel her aura rise slightly.

"Hello.." Kagome spoke carefully, a departure from her shameless ramblings of the night before. Rin followed Kagome's gaze and quickly ran up to Sesshomaru, bowing at his feet.

"Welcome back Sesshomaru sama! Kagome was just teaching me a new game, would you like to play?" she asked, pointing back at Kagome.

The miko's eyes remained transfixed on Sesshomaru, unwavering when he declined Rin's offer and instead walked over to where Jaken napped, kicking him to wake him. She continued to watch him, as though she believed an attack was imminent and any lack of attention would mean immediate death.

Jaken leapt up, chattering mindlessly in Sesshomaru's ear about how they tormented him with games throughout the day. He could feel the miko watching, eyes flickering up at him between the words she spoke to Rin. Irritation rose in his belly, he had already told her he would not kill her, so what was with her stare? If this was the thanks he got for saving a human life, this would be the last…

"Sesshomaru sama? Sesshomaru sama, can you hear me?" The daiyoukai blinked, looking down at Jaken.

"What is it Jaken." He asked, realizing he had tuned out everything the little imp had said.

"Well Sesshomaru sama, I was asking if you would like Rin and I to collect lunch today. I will need more herbs to replace the miko's bandage, and Rin wanted to practice her fishing.."

Sesshomaru quickly scanned the trees and sniffed the air, but he knew the wolves were still far off.

"Yes. Stay close to the camp, Jaken. Do not injure Rin."

Jaken nodded furiously, calling to Rin. She nodded, and turned back to Kagome before standing

"We'll play more when I'm back okay? I'm a really good fisher, so we'll be back really fast!" Rin beamed as she showed Kagome her tanto, a gift Sesshomaru had given her when they passed an old samurai village. He remembered how Rin had been close to tears when he presented it, such joy she could conjure out of receiving the smallest of gifts.

Kagome smiled and waved at Rin as she and Jaken disappeared into the forest, leaving her alone with the daiyoukai. She didn't wait to return to her stare, watching him intently from where he sat against a tree on the other side of the camp. Sesshomaru leaned his head against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes as pregnant moments passed, enveloping them in silence. They both quietly missed Rin's constant buzz of excitement and childish wonder.

Kagome sighed, breaking her gaze to stare at her feet.

"Sesshomaru.. ah, sama. Can I.. ask you something?" Kagome started, suddenly too shy to stare.

Sesshomaru grunted her way, head still leaned against the jagged bark.

"Why.. haven't you killed me? Rin told me she asked you to save me.. but why?"

Sesshomaru opened one eye and peered at her, seeing pure confusion on her face. Closing it again, he spoke.

"Would you have preferred I let you die?"

"N, no, no." Kagome stammered, "it's just, you hate Inuyasha, don't you? Wouldn't it have been preferable to you to have me die, considering.. what we did to you?"

Sesshomaru could feel her gaze shift to where his arm once was, now just an empty sleeve in his hakama.

"I do not have interest in dealing with a senseless hanyou pup that's lost it's mind because it's woman died." He scoffed, "even with a single arm, no demon is a match for this Sesshomaru."

He could hear her shift uncomfortably against the rock, mumbles of pain beneath her breath as she did.

"…Thank you, Sesshomaru. For saving me, and for letting me stay here." Kagome whispered, fiery gaze returning once more.

"Rin is to thank for your life." He growled softly, questioning his own willingness to save the miko in the first place. It wasn't entirely a lie, he didn't want to deal with Inuyasha's backlash had she died, but he knew that wasn't the only reason.

"Could I.. stay here for a few more days?" Kagome began. Sesshomaru lifted his head to meet her gaze, noticing the way she blushed as he did.

"I-I mean, just until I'm strong enough to go back. Then I'll go back. Right away. A-And while I'm here I'll try not to be a burden, I can help with things." Kagome chattered nervously, pushing her palms against her reddened cheeks. Sesshomaru could feel her embarrassment from across the camp, and smirked inwardly. _Human emotions are so fickle._

"As you wish."

8888888

Kagome breathed out slowly, trying to take her mind off of the throbbing pain in her chest. The past few days had been a blur of awkward conversations and moments where she wasn't sure if she was alive or dead. It felt like she had fallen into the twilight zone ever since she stormed away from Inuyasha several nights ago; from getting attacked by wolves, to feeling someone carrying her and finding out that someone was Sesshomaru, to playing school yard games with Rin like there wasn't a care in the world.

She thought back to the night she ran from camp, she had gotten into an argument with Inuyasha over going home for the Tanabata festival. Her mother had seemed so lonely when she asked if Kagome would be home in time to celebrate together. After Sota went off to University and Grandpa fell ill, her mother seemed like every day she lost a bit of the sunshine that used to sparkle in her eyes. Kagome felt guilty and wanted to spend at least one holiday with her mother, but Inuyasha wasn't interested.

 _"Kagome, the longer you spend in that world, the more you hold up all of our time here!" Inuyasha yelled._

 _Kagome huffed, crossing her arms._

 _"Inuyasha, you don't get to tell me what to do anymore, okay? This isn't like the good old days when I followed what you said without question!" She argued back._

 _Inuyasha practically had steam shooting out of the ears on top of his head when Sango interjected,_

 _"Inuyasha, we don't mind if Kagome goes home for a few days. We could all use a little rest."_

 _"Besides," Miroku added, "Kagome has a family too, we need to be understanding of that. Naraku is dead, we have time to find the final shards."_

 _Inuyasha growled at Miroku, cheeks brimming red with anger._

 _"You know what Kagome, go ahead. Go to your stupid damn festival, and the festival after that, and the festival after that, too. We don't need you here, anyway."_

 _Kagome took a step back, as Sango and Miroku cried out for Inuyasha to stop._

 _"We have Kikyo now" he continued, "not only can Kikyo sense the shards, but she's a better miko. Not to mention she doesn't get herself practically killed and hinder everyone else in every. single. battle."_

 _Kagome felt his words stab into her like daggers, body stiff as though pinned to a dart board. Tears fled from her eyes as her head swam._

 _'we don't need you.'_

 _Kagome turned and sprinted into the forest as fast as her legs would take her, hearing Miroku and Sango's protests grow quiet as the distance grew. She needed to get away, away from where she felt her heart tearing in two. She was being replaced by her undead, unfeeling twin, and she needed to get away._

 _'we don't need you.'_

"Kagome onee-san!"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts to see Rin staring worriedly while Sesshomaru and Jaken spoke quietly in the background. Rin touched her face, wiping warm tears from Kagome's cheeks.

"It's okay Kagome onee-san. You're safe now, Sesshomaru will keep you safe from those wolves, just like he does for me! And when you're better we'll take you all the way home."

Rin brimmed at her, easing Kagome's heart. Silently, she wished that Rin never had to go through he heartbreak she had endured with Inuyasha. She wished that Rin at least, would live a life full of nothing but love and good days.

Just as Kagome opened her mouth to respond, Sesshomaru appeared beside her.

"Rin. Get on Ah Uhn's back with Jaken." He instructed. Without question, Rin nodded and skipped towards Ah Uhn, but stopped halfway to turn and look at Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked down at the miko and frowned,

"Can you stand?" He asked. Kagome tried to stand, slowly edging her way up the stone wall.

"You will take too long. Rin. To Ah Uhn, the miko will stay here."

Rin hesitated, then ran the rest of the way to Ah Uhn, climbing up behind Jaken. She watched Kagome with worried eyes as Ah Uhn took flight into the sky, over the treetops and out of their line of sight.

"What are we up against?" She asked, watching the vein in Sesshomaru's jaw jump as he clenched it.

"Wolves." He responded flatly.

Kagome's chest throbbed at the thought.

"Ten, or more." He began, stepping away from her. "Stay quiet and out of my way."

Kagome pursed her lips, choosing not to begin a debate on her powers as a miko. Clearly, she didn't fare too well with the wolves last time.

"Those who dare challenge the Lord of the West, show yourselves." He called, calmly standing in the middle of the clearing.

The silence was thick as they waited for the first attack. Kagome studied Sesshomaru's face, as she had done so much in the preceding days. He truly was a sight to see, about to be ambushed in his own camp, yet not a single droplet of sweat would roll down his icy expression. Kagome struggled to believe this was a demon that was willing to saving her, or anyone for that matter. A vein jumped again in Sesshomaru's jaw as she heard him mutter under his breath.

"Cowards."

Sesshomaru whipped around just as one of the wolves came bounding through the bushes, slashing it with his poison claw. The wolf roared in pain as two others leapt out from the opposite end. Kagome felt her heart skip as Sesshomaru once again spun around just in time to grab a wolf by it's fur and throw it into the body of the wolf beside it, knocking both into a tree. Kagome was shocked at how effortlessly he fought, even with only one arm.

More wolves appeared from the edges of the camp, growling and snapping their jaws at Sesshomaru as they collected their beaten comrades.

"Where is your leader." Sesshomaru called, seemingly unfazed by the loud snarls of their foes. The wolves were deaf to his words and lunged at him instead, intent on fighting to the death as opposed to hearing reason.

Kagome clung to the stone wall she stood against as she watched Sesshomaru massacre the group of wolves. Knocking down two wolves at a time with a single swipe of his claw, he would immediately recover and pivot to snap his poison whip to amputate their legs and ears. The wolves would howl in pain but immediately return to battle, regardless of their injuries. Kagome held her breath while they attacked him as though the blood pouring from their wounds belonged to foreign limbs. She had never seen the wolves attack like this, not even Koga could attack with such disregard for personal safety.

Alas, it wasn't long before one of the wolves spotted Kagome leaning against the wall that stood by the entrance of the cave and alerted others.

"The miko!" It howled. Suddenly, Kagome had 7 blood thirsty wolves stopped and facing her way. Sesshomaru's eyes widened on Kagome, as she saw shock displayed on his face for the first time. Kagome bit her cheek, realizing she would have to fight after all.

"Sesshomaru, quickly, move far to the left!" Kagome screamed, locking eyes with Sesshomaru before raising her hands in front of her. The daiyoukai furrowed his brow, darting to the left as she had instructed.

 _Are they.. after me?_ Kagome wondered shakily. She didn't have time to think on it, for as soon as the wolves had noticed, they all lurched forward at once to attack. Kagome shut her eyes and focused all of her remaining energy on her fingertips. She felt them tingle with power, holding it there as it built up. The world moved in slow motion as Kagome accessed her reiki, pulling any power she could into the orb she built in her mind.

Kagome's legs began to shake as the energy in her body drained into the deposits in her finger tips, her aura swirling around her body like pink smoke. She had only practiced this a few times, and in most cases, the pink fire at her fingers would sputter and fall, but she had no other choice. Purifying each wolf individually would take too much time and too much energy, plus, she had left her bow and arrows back with Inuyasha. With her limited mobility, energy was all she had to defend herself against the 7 mindless youkai about to rip her in pieces. The wolves had mere inches before they would have been within reach to claw off Kagome's hands and follow through with their plans. The miko could practically smell their rancid breath when finally she let go, sending a burst of pink light from her finger tips.

The light enveloped the wolves, casting shadows of black through the trees behind them. Pink light blew through the treetops, gliding through the leaves and illuminating even the darkest depths of the forest floor. The light lasted only a few moments and once it faded, the howls and snarls of the wolves had gone silent. Not even a body remained, just the black dust of their purified remains being swept up into the wind.

Kagome exhaled, feeling dizziness overwhelm her. She could hear Sesshomaru approach her hesitantly, but when she looked up at him, she saw four Sesshomaru's instead of one.

"Sessho- Sessho-maru," she began, squinting her eyes to see him. Kagome felt her body grow heavy, "I'm glad you went … left." She clutched at her chest and collapsed into Sesshomaru's arms, succumbing to exhaustion and allowing herself to sleep.

88

By the time Kagome awoke, night had fallen and she could hear Rin chatting quietly to Jaken nearby. She turned over from where she lay, feeling a deep ache in her chest as she tried to sit up. When she lifted her head, she saw that she had been laying on Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama while she had slept. She had always thought that the pelt was actually Sesshomaru's tail, and felt a tinge of disappointment in her discovery. Kagome ran her hand along the white fur pelt that was wrapped around her, feeling it's warmth as the fibres tickled the tips of her fingers.

Kagome stood slowly, gathering the pelt into a neat pile before walking slowly out of the cave. As soon as she emerged, Rin turned her head to smile brightly at her.

"Kagome onee-chan! I'm so glad you're awake! Do you feel okay?

Kagome nodded, looking around for Sesshomaru. She didn't see him, nor could she sense his aura nearby.

"Where is Sesshomaru, Rin?" Kagome asked, gingerly placing one hand on the pelt.

"Oh, he's patrolling the area for other demons while I go bathe!" Rin beamed, as Jaken scoffed.

"You should consider yourself lucky to have been saved by Sesshomaru sama, Miko!" Jaken proclaimed, nose stuck up arrogantly towards the sky.

"Sesshomaru sama took pity on your weak, human state and not only saved you, but provided you with bedding! Oh, the grovelling you should be doing for such privilege.." Jaken mumbled. Kagome smiled weakly and decided not to protest Jaken this time.

"I'll remember to thank him when he returns." Kagome smiled, handing him the pelt. Jaken blushed, mumbling curse words beneath his breath.

"Kagome onee-chan," Rin interjected, "would you like to come bathe with me? Sesshomaru sama doesn't like when I go alone but Jaken is no fun. There's a hot spring not far from here!"

Kagome's limbs ached at the thought of a bath. Nodding, she started to realize how grimy she had gotten over the past few days. Her hair was full of youkai blood and dirt, her yukata was torn in several places and she seemed as though she had a layer of dirt resting on the surface of her skin.

After a short walk through the trees, Rin and Kagome found the spring. Kagome breathed the mineral steam into her lungs and felt refreshed already. Slowly, she peeled off her yukata and unravelled the bandages across her chest. They had successfully scabbed over, leaving a large mark across the top of her left breast rolling just below her right. She touched it softly, feeling it pulsate with the beat of her heart. She had healed quickly thanks to Jaken's youkai medicine.

Kagome submerged herself in the warm water, feeling her entire body relax. She sunk below the surface, rubbing the gunk out of her hair as she did. When she ran out of air and pushed herself back up, Rin stood directly in front of her, nose to nose. Kagome yelped in surprise, splashing the water as she fell backwards.

"Kagome onee-chan.. can I ask you a serious question?" Kagome hardened, bracing herself for the worst.

"Ah, of course," Kagome smiled, wiping water from her face, "what is it?"

Rin pushed herself through the water up to Kagome, brows deeply furrowed as she looked Kagome in the eye.

"Why.. are these so much bigger than mine?" Her hands landed firmly on Kagome's chest, trying to cup her breasts in her little hands.

"You.. you mean my breasts?" Kagome asked, tilting her head as Rin continued to examine the plumpness of her bosom.

"Yes." She replied firmly, looking up at Kagome with fire in her eyes. "Why are yours so much bigger? Is it because you're a miko? Can you make mine bigger too?"

Kagome laughed nervously at the question, as she realized Rin didn't have a mother figure in her life. She had no one to tell her about puberty, growing up and worst of all.. the birds and the bees.. Kagome tried to imagine Sesshomaru having that conversation, but had a feeling it would begin and end with him teaching Rin how to successfully cut off the bee's stinger.

"Ah, well, no. They will grow bigger as you get older, just the same way your hair grows longer." Kagome smiled nervously as Rin lowered herself into the spring until only her nose was showing. She seemed displeased with Kagome's answer, clearly expecting the miko to tell her she had a spell to make her large breasted.

"That's gonna take forever" Rin mumbled, swimming around the rim of the spring.

Kagome leaned her head back in the water and closed her eyes, feeling the warm water tingle against her skin. The wind blew softly past chest, a stark contrast to the warmth of the water around her.

 _Kagome, Kagome.. The bird in the cage,_

She heard a whisper behind her, heart beating rapidly as the feeble voice continued it's chant,

 _When, oh when will it come out.. In the night of dawn, the crane and the turtle slipped.. who is behind you now?_

Kagome shot out of the water and spun around to look behind her. Her heart beat briskly as pain shot through her chest. She scanned the trees around her but saw nothing and no one. Her heart continued to pound at the walls of her ribs as she stared into the darkness.

"Are you okay Kagome onee-chan?" Rin asked, placing a little hand on Kagome's arm. She turned slowly, wincing at the pain in her chest from standing so quickly. She thought she had heard a familiar voice, but she couldn't quite put her finger on who's it was. _Must have been the wind and my imagination.._ She thought to herself, _I need to stop eating so much fish, too much mercury.._

"Yeah.. yeah I'm fine.. I just thought I had.. heard something." Kagome looked behind her once more before turning back to Rin.

"Okay, so what do you want to know about breasts?"

8888888

Sesshomaru exhaled as Kagome turned around and sank back into the hot spring. His heart had nearly stopped beating in fear when he thought for sure she had seen him spying. Calming down, he laughed at the thought.

 _This Sesshomaru, afraid of a little human miko? Powerful she may be, but this daiyoukai has never will never fear a creature that roams this earth! …Though.. this daiyoukai has never been a peeping tom before, either.._

Sesshomaru struggled to determine whether he had held his breathe because he was afraid she could have seen him, or if it was due to the sight of her naked body against the moonlight. His chest tightened as he remembered the view, her pale skin following the curve of her hips up to her round breasts. Pink nipples stood on end in the cool autumn air and bounced to the rhythm of her movements. Her long ebony hair stuck to her neck with the water that crystallized into droplets hanging from the crevices of her limbs like diamonds.

He realized how long it'd been since he'd seen the naked body of a woman, the naked body of a _beautiful_ woman. Sesshomaru could not deny she was beautiful, like a ripened peach, she had yet to be tainted by a man. The daiyoukai clenched his fists, cursing his brother for leaving his human mate haphazardly in his care without the slightest effort to retrieve her.

 _Leaving her defenceless like that.._ Sesshomaru's mind was flooded with ideas of the things he could make her do. He imagined what a feast for the senses _that_ would be, running his fingers along every curve of her flesh, her laboured moans like a song bird in his ear, the scent of cinnamon and sweet orange intoxicating him.. He could practically see her doe eyes, glazed over with pleasure as he touched her, calling his name in hushed whispers, begging for more without asking for it…

"Kyaa!" Rin squealed, breaking Sesshomaru from his fantasy. "They do WHAT to you?!"

The daiyoukai shook himself, surprised that even he could have such lewd thoughts. Never had he lusted after a woman before, especially since every women he'd ever chosen had thrown themselves at his feet with his every beck and call. Women had come easy to him, and as a result had lost his interest entirely. He couldn't think of the last time he'd touched a woman, much less fantasized about one. Sesshomaru resolved to chalk his dirty thoughts up to a 'lack of activity'. Besides, a human miko that belonged to his hanyou brother? He would break her without even trying..

He returned his gaze to the spring, ignoring his thoughts on the girl. She was strange. She was dangerous. She was a peach that seemed too ripe, too tempting to bite.

 **888888888888**

Fufufu, pervy sesshy starts to feel the heat *fans self*. ok so first things first, this was a long ass chapter. 5,000 words, and it was a BITCH to post on FF. For some reason the doc manager is just not working with me and I literally had to copy and paste this one page at a time.. *cries* anyone else dealing with this? Secondly, you may have noticed I changed the title. It came to my attention that TAIyoukai actually meant fish youkai, wheras DAIyoukai actually means BIG youkai, aka out favourite fluff. I had a hard time imagining sessho with gills so I changed the name. Also, you may have noticed that I changed the tense from present tense to past tense because GOD DAMN WRITING IN PRESENT TENSE IS ANNOYING AS HELL. pls do forgive :3 Anyway, I'm posting some fan art that is a bit of a spoiler/depiction/foreshadowing for future chapters on dokuga, including a v cute chibi sesshy.. ill slowly be dumping some fan art on there so keep an eye on my feed!

ok im rambling again, **please review review review** and let me know what you think! Reviews help me survive 5,000 word chapters!


	3. Chapter 3, Wandering Miko

The Miko's Daiyoukai

Wandering Miko

The air was still as sunlight soaked the western forest. Few creatures were stirring, and even the morning lark had yet to wake. Cool breeze shook the treetops steadily fanning those below from the heat emanating from the sun. Sesshomaru stood at the edge of his camp, studying the darkness at the roots of the trees around them. Since the last attack, there hadn't been any more wolves within a 20 mile radius. Sesshomaru contemplated on what had happened to the strategy he knew his distant cousins possessed, and why they were attacking as though they had no leader. He remembered the way they seemed to be targeting the miko, as though she was the prey they had been searching for.

 _What could they want with the miko.._ He wondered. She was powerful, there was no doubt about that. More powerful than the daiyoukai had expected, even when wounded. But, killing a miko would bring no glory, nor would it increase their power or land, so what reason did they have with her? She didn't even have the shards of the shikon no tama she typically wore around her neck, so for what reason had they hunted her?

"You spend a lot of time patrolling, huh?" He twitched at the sound of her voice behind him, so lost in thought that he didn't sense her approach.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He cursed himself silently for being so transparent, it was unlike him.

"I just woke up.. Rin and Jaken are still asleep, I think Rin spent too long in the bath, she was acting like a drunken old man when we got out." Kagome chuckled to herself quietly, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well anyway, I wanted to thank you for protecting me yesterday.."

Sesshomaru turned to face her, seeing her skin turn bright amber once again. She stood before him wearing only the white inner layer of a kimono that he had bought for Rin months ago. It was far too big and he had offered to get it tailored by the palace tailor, but Rin had refused, claiming the wait only made it more special. On Kagome, the light layer seemed 3 sizes too small, constricting her bust and tightly hugging the shape of her hips. It just barely touched the tops of her knees, hiding slender thighs that Sesshomaru knew from the night before.

"This Sesshomaru took no part in your protection." He r olled his eyes from her thighs to the trees just behind her, trying to ignore the pleasure he felt in the pit of his stomach at the sight of her expression. From the corner of his eye, he could see a smile creep across her cheeks.

"I guess you're right, I did protect myself at the last minute there. But.. I would have been dead in a second had it not been for you." Kagome smiled up at him, and suddenly Sesshomaru was the uncomfortable one.

"Enough." Sesshomaru scoffed as he brushed past her,

"Clearly you are well. The hanyou and his companions are travelling north, they soon near this camp." He had long ago caught the scent of his half brother, but had found no reason to bring it up sooner. He turned once more to face her in time to see the miko's face darken.

"R-Right." Kagome stammered, staring at her feet. "I should get going, shouldn't I."

Sesshomaru struggled to understand the many emotions of the miko, and sat down against a tree adjacent to the cavern instead of pursuing it further. Kagome's blush returned to her cheeks as she hurried back, silently tip toeing around Rin and Jaken. He watched as she quietly snuck to the very back of the cave, looking around to be sure the pair remained sleeping. Had Sesshomaru been human or even a hanyou, he wouldn't have been able to see her at such a distance in the depths of the grotto, but he could see clearly.

Kagome hastily shed the inner layer of the Kimono, revealing supple breasts and creamy skin. Sesshomaru watched, smiling to himself. _How many times is the Hanyou's woman to bare her skin to me?_ Though technically she hadn't known he was watching, Sesshomaru found the situation no different. She fumbled around in the darkness nearly nude, the only thing covering her were the thin, pink panties hugging her hips. Kagome finally found her intended and carefully slipped herself into the yukata she had been wearing when he originally found her nearly dead lying on the forest floor. It hardly covered her chest with tears crossing just beneath her breast, but she simply tied her obi across the torn fabric to hold it together. Once she had dressed, she carefully made her way through to the entrance of the cave and Sesshomaru looked away. Kagome neared him sullenly.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." She whispered. Sesshomaru looked at the miko, then back at the cavern where Rin slept. Kagome followed his gaze and smiled sadly.

"It will be harder to say goodbye than to leave like this." She smiled, but the look in her eyes was devoid of the joy she normally had. He understood the sadness she was experiencing from leaving Rin and stood, looking down at the woman before him.

"Very well." Sesshomaru led her to the edge of the clearing and swiftly began making his way through the brush of the forest. He knew these lands like the back of his hand, having patrolled the forests a million times in his youth. Kagome, on the other hand, found difficulty navigating through the wilderness behind him. He turned to see she had gotten herself stuck on a branch that had entwined itself in her hair. She tugged at it to no avail looked up at Sesshomaru in distress. With a sigh, he reached above her and released her ebony locks from the hold of the tree branch.

"Thanks.." She mumbled, rose colouring her cheeks slightly. He huffed, and continued his walk.

"So.. you know this area pretty well, huh?" Kagome called from behind him.

"Hn. The Lord of The West is not a title simply given." He retorted, thinking back to how much of his life he had dedicated to learning the lay of the lands. If he didn't know it by now, there would be a problem.

"Right.. Right.. Do you live in a castle then? Most lords have castles, right?" Kagome ventured, jumping over a particularly twisted root.

"Does it look to you like this Sesshomaru resides in a castle?" Sesshomaru spat back, disinterested in playing twenty questions. He heard Kagome trip behind him, but this time decided to continue walking.

"Well no," She called, dusting herself off, "but you must have one."

"Hn." He responded, but Kagome continued.

"And if you're a lord, you must have subjects, right? Do you address your subjects when you go to the castle?" Kagome's chatter annoyed the daiyoukai, it was as though he didn't even need to respond, she responded for him.

"That must be pretty exciting, all the youkai of the west waiting to hear you! Kind of like the principal of a school, only with less homework." Kagome laughed at her own joke, a joke that flew completely over Sesshomaru's head. _Principal..?_

"No, you know what I really want to know," she began, catching herself as she slipped on a patch of moss.

"Do the puppy ears run in the family? Or is it just a one off because Inuyasha's mom is a-"

Before Kagome could finish her question, Sesshomaru spun around and slapped one firm claw around her mouth.

"Your chatter and endless questioning, it annoys me." He growled as kagome shrunk in his hand. She looked at him despondently, sulking at his lack of information. Sesshomaru felt his irritation rise.

"Why do you not fear this Sesshomaru." He roared, eliciting fear in the hearts of a nearby family of squirrels. The squirrels scampered up a tree in fear as Kagome stared back at Sesshomaru, now wearing an expression of exasperation.

"Because I know you won't kill me. Not right now, at least." Kagome postulated, peeling his hand off her lips.

"You wouldn't have gone through the trouble of saving me just to kill me on the walk back." She smiled as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. She did have a point. Sesshomaru took one step closer to Kagome, close enough to smell cinnamon and sweet orange, he could tell she was nervous.

"Then, this Sesshomaru will simply kill your mate." He smirked, watching uncertainty sprawl across her face. He had her this time.

"My.. what?" Kagome tilted her head, her look of uncertainty deepening.

"The hanyou. Your mate. Your lover. I have not the time to translate into human terms." Sesshomaru growled back. _The ignorance of humans is baffling.._

"You mean Inuyasha?" Kagome practically giggled, covering her mouth. _The nerve of this woman.._ Sesshomaru glared at her, then spun to return his original task. He would rid himself of the miko and her terrible smell.

"No, wait, Sesshomaru!" Kagome called, trying to catch up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh!" She called, but her words fell on deaf ears. Sesshomaru had no interest to continue their banter.

"Inuyasha isn't my mate!" She cried, stamping her foot against the mossy earth. The daiyoukai stopped but chose not to turn to face her.

"He isn't my mate." She breathed, stepping over an anthill. "I only laughed because it's really nothing like that anymore, to be honest, he doesn't want me around at all anymore. That's.. that's why I left my camp."

Sesshomaru recalled her feverish mumblings of a 'cruel' Inuyasha, but had thought it just to be a lovers quarrel.

"I'm sure you've encountered Kikyo, uh, the undead version of me. Well, actually no, technically I'm the not-dead version of her." Kagome suppressed a laugh, approaching Sesshomaru's back.

"He chose her instead of me.." The miko murmured, "So, if you want to kill him, it's really no sweat off my back... but, I guess if he's dead I'll have no one to protect me, so it's still a win-win for you.."

He could feel her breath on his back as he smelled the salt from the tears in her eyes. _This woman is so emotional.._

"Your powers would suffice, the hanyou is unnecessary…" He growled softly with his back to the girl. He could feel heat emanating from her through his hakama as she blushed, clearly surprised by his compliment to her abilities.

".. However, when it comes to combat, you may want to mate the taijiya." Sesshomaru chucked quietly at his joke before taking another step forward. He could sense the whirlwind of emotion going through the miko's aura, and decided it was best they continued on.

"Come. Your camp draws near." He called, ducking beneath a low hanging branch.

"Ah- Y-Yes!" Kagome chimed and skipped to catch up beside him.

They continued their chat as they walked- mostly kagome chatting, but Sesshomaru listened. She told him stories of her world, a world Sesshomaru struggled to comprehend. The miko spoke a dialect he was not privy to, with words he could not understand like 'computer' and 'ramen', but her words were not what intrigued him. It was her passion, overflowing from her reiki with the purest of intention, the compassion he felt burn the surface of his skin. She was a true miko, a powerful miko, yet she didn't even know it. How his brother had gone on without utilizing and developing her powers was beyond him. He considered the possibility that as a hanyou, Inuyasha simply couldn't sense the strength of her reiki and assumed she was solely a detector of the jewel and a hindrance in battle.

Sesshomaru thought back to the undead miko, Kikyo as she called her, and how hard she must have fought to keep Kagome from valuing herself. There was no way she couldn't have sensed such power tucked away in the confines of Kagome's heart; and once she sensed it, he was sure she would have wanted to keep it there.

 _It's as though she's not from this world.._ Sesshomaru thought to himself, _as though her power is depraved of the constraints that exist within this realm.._

The daiyoukai pushed back a bush and spotted the hanyou, theatrically yelling at the fox kit. He wrinkled his nose as Inuyasha's stench permeated the air, masking the ambrosial scent of sweet orange.

"Oh, we're here." Kagome exclaimed flatly. Sesshomaru met Kagome's expectant gaze, knowing the words she wouldn't say. _She was a good keeper of Rin_ He reasoned, _And her miko powers would be useful.._

Sesshomaru exhaled, knowing that there was no reasoning to make sense of him allowing another human to accompany him. He was not about to become a keeper of human women just because they asked with batted lashes; impulsivity was not a common trait, and he wasn't about to change that. He took a step into the clearing, immediately feeling Inuyasha sense him. Besides, Kagome may not have wanted to return, but that didn't mean she wanted to travel with his companions instead.

"Bastard." Inuyasha growled from afar, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Before the daiyoukai could respond, Kagome leapt in front of him, calling to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! He's here because of me!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha took a step back, stunned by Kagome's sudden appearance, with Sesshomaru no less.

"Kagome!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo cried in unison, standing to face her but not daring come closer. He could feel the fear in their hearts, bitter memories abiding in their minds. Sesshomaru found their fear laughable, after all, it was all thanks to them that he was now an amputee..

"I got lost in the woods. I found Sesshomaru and begged him to help me get back.." Kagome lied through her teeth, dropping her hands at her side. Sesshomaru acknowledged her lie, he was sure the idiots she frequented with would have a hard time believing the truth.

Inuyasha grinned and cracked his knuckles before unsheathing his sword.

"You idiot, he's only here to try to challenge me for Tessaiga! You want to lose another arm, you can come and get it asshole!" Inuyasha yelled, gripping the handle of the sword with two hands. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, practically laughing at his stupidity.

"I need not for your dull sword," he scolded, "I simply return your wandering miko."

With that, Sesshomaru turned to leave, ignoring the cries of the hanyou, the whisper from Kagome and the lingering fragrance of sweet orange and cinnamon.

88

"So are ya gonna explain what the hell that was all about?" Inuyasha barked.

Kagome rummaged through her bag, noting that not only had all of her food been eaten, but that she lacked a change of clothes. What she wouldn't do for a toothbrush and a soft bed…

"Hello? Do you even hear me Kagome?" Inuyasha poked at her forehead as Kagome stared back up at him with spite,

"Can't you leave me alone for five minutes Inuyasha?" She grunted back, zipping her bag shut.

"I want to know how and why you were with that.. savage!" Inuyasha growled at Kagome as she rolled her eyes.

"He isn't a savage Inuyasha, he simply helped me get back, then left. End of story." The miko looked over to her other friends for solace but found 6 eyes peering back at her.

"What?" She felt like the only piece of art in a crappy museum.

"Well.. Kagome.. we were also wondering what happened.. you were gone for days." Sango started weakly, averting her gaze.

"We even went looking for you, we couldn't find you anywhere. We came here because we thought maybe you had gone home and the well isn't too far off.." Miroku chimed in, meeting Sango's awkwardness.

Kagome sighed, understanding her friends concern.

"It's really nothing, promise. I begged him to help me get back after I wandered too far, and he did." Kagome looked at her thighs, knowing even she wouldn't have believed such a weak story.

"And I'm sure those claw marks across your yukata were just _nothing_ as well.." Kikyo's sickly voice rose into the air, pricking Kagome's skin like ice. _Oh kami.._ She thought to herself, _just the person I want to see right now._

She had seen the soul stealers, but no sign of Kikyo when she originally returned. The zombie of a woman positioned herself in the shadows of the forest, as though the direct sunlight would melt her clay body.

".. Yeah, I never noticed those before, where did you get those tears on your yukata?" Inuyasha pestered her, now with new vigour for information. Kagome stammered, she didn't want to tell them about the time she spent at Sesshomaru's camp, the time that was supposed to be just for her.

"The Lord himself seemed awfully.. disheveled. Inuyasha, did _you_ notice those stains on his yukata?" Kikyo mused, looking at Inuyasha for input. The demon blushed, blinking back at Kagome.

"S-Stains?" He mumbled, trying to comprehend the idea Kikyo was planting.

"I'm sure the great Lord of the West wouldn't walk a little miko back home for nothing." Kikyo slunk over to Kagome from the darkness, touching the tears on her yukata gingerly.

"I'm sure you gave him his.. reward." She smirked, a pallid smile crawling across her cheeks. Kagome slapped her hand away, pulling her arms over her bosom. Her wounds throbbed to the rhythm of her heartbeat as anger rose in her chest.

"You know what, screw you guys. He didn't do anything to me, and I definitely didn't put out to get a goddamn tour guide!" Kagome yelled, bitterly standing to face the undead. Kikyo threw her hands in the air, callous smile still pasted to her face.

"That's enough Kikyo! Inuyasha! Kagome just got back and you're already shooting accusations at her! Why don't you go take a walk and act like children elsewhere!" Miroku threw his hands up in defence of the miko, receiving a glare from Inuyasha.

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed and the pair set off towards a nearby hill, leaving Kagome exasperated.

"You don't have to tell us anything until you're ready." Sango smiled knowingly at Kagome, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah! You don't worry, we'll deal with those bullies!" Shippo piped in, finally emerging from his hiding place behind the taijiya.

Kagome struggled a smile back and felt a tug in her chest. She glanced towards the forest where Sesshomaru had retreated and thought of Rin, even Jaken. They were like one happy little family, and Kagome wondered when they had become the dysfunctional ones. Wind barrelled though the forest, swaying the long, slender treetops with orange tinted leaves. She felt the wind glide right through her skin like rice paper, chilling her down to her bone. Her heart ached, suddenly missing the warmth of a happy home.

 **888888888888**

pondering Sessho has been pondering this entire chapter! whew, ok so lots of talking *sweats* but lots of Sessho thought process and the teeniest bit of fluff!? Not gonna just throw the feels in there yet though, gotta have some resistance! Lot's set into motion here though, excited to write the next chapter! See you guys next Friday! Please **review** and let me know **what you'd like to see happen next!**


	4. Chapter 4, Danger

Note: GUYS. IM SORRY. It's been almost two months since I've updated and I'm so sorry to everyone reading. In early July, I got into a car accident that caused a lot of trouble in my RL and prevented me from writing.. anyway, I'll talk a bit more about it in my notes on the footer but I'd like to apologize to anyone reading, I will do my best to get back to weekly updates! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Miko's Daiyoukai

Danger

The marble sized jewel rolled between her fingers, it's smooth surface tainted only by the four small cracks that remained. Power surged within it, but with her touch it calmed like the kiss of a wave to the ocean shore. It's pink light gleamed in the sunshine, casting soft shadows of light onto her fingertips as she rolled it from one hand to the other. Wind blew softly through the pasture where Kagome laid in tall grass, eyes fixated on the jewel against the pale blue sky. Fluffy clouds passed soundly, slowly, and the world seemed to be filled with color and life. Kagome held the jewel to her chest, wishing she could feel the life that resonated around her. She felt trapped, chained to the beauty of the jewel with a duty she had never asked for.

At first it was fun, going on adventures with Inuyasha, making new friends. But soon her limbs began to tire of sitting on the sidelines, her throat started to ache from the constant arguments, her eyes started to run out of tears to cry. Kagome stared at the jewel; not only had it taken half of her soul, but it was quickly sucking away what was left of her shattered heart as well. She felt tears well in her eyes and bit them back, she had wasted enough tears on a situation she couldn't change. She had vowed long ago to make the best of her life in the feudal era, to be okay with Inuyasha leaving her behind. And in an essence, she was okay, she didn't need Inuyasha to need her anymore, but she couldn't handle this feeling that he wanted simply to replace her.

It had been a week since Kagome had returned, and it felt more like hell than ever. Inuyasha had complained for hours on end after she went home to stock up, even though she had only spent a few hours in her time. Her chest was tight, thinking back to her time with Sesshomaru and Rin. _I'm sure Sesshomaru wouldn't give me so much shit for going home.._ Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, failing to suppress her thoughts.

She kept returning to the same comparison of the brothers, finding Sesshomaru the victor at every turn. _Sesshomaru_ thought she was a good miko, _Sesshomaru_ thought she was useful, _Sesshomaru_ didn't yell at her, _Sesshomaru_ didn't use her for her powers, _Sesshomaru_ … Kagome closed her eyes, picturing his silver locks draped over broad shoulders. A permanent scowl plastered on his face, even though the true emotion laid in his eyes, glowing, golden orbs of strength fixated on her. She could see his clawed hand outstretched to her, could practically hear him whisper, fangs bared as his lips curled around each word,

 _'come to me, Kagome…. Kagome.. ….._ KAGOME'

"Kagome! Where the hell are you!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to sniff her out through the grass.

"It's time to get going, could ya stop lazying around!" Inuyasha shouted, unable to find her scent amongst the sweet pollen and dewy grass.

Kagome held her breath, seriously considering hiding in the grass for the rest of her life.

"There you are! Did your ears fall off or somethin'?" Inuyasha snapped, pushing blades of grass aside to find her.

"We got attacked again, Miroku and Sango are fightin' em but they might need help so let's go." Inuyasha reached down and pulled Kagome by the arm, practically dragging her through the grass.

"Okay, okay!" Kagome wriggled her arm away and stood, shuffling her bow and arrow around on her back.

"Had you told me more wolves were back I would have gotten up sooner!" She called, speed walking towards their camp. Inuyasha fought through the grass that closed in around him,

"I don't know what the hell Koga's thinking." he growled, "sending his men to attack us after all the times I was nice and didn't kill him, what an asshole!"

Kagome bit her lip, thinking back to when they were attacked in Sesshomaru's camp. She didn't even have the jewel with her back then, and yet they seemed to have been looking for her. Even so, she didn't want to admit she knew she was being hunted for fear that everyone would split up. Sango and Miroku were eager to start their family, and Inuyasha was eager to get on without Kagome. Her chest tightened at the thought of being alone in the feudal era.

"It's been attack after attack after attack," Inuyasha roared from behind her, "no matter where we go it's like they can always find where we are. Ever since you got back."

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest, speeding up to a jog to get back to camp. She could hear the howls of wolves in the near distance.

Kagome reached the clearing just in time to hear the last wolf howl to it's death under Sango's hiraikotsu. Sango heaved a breath and leaned against the over sized boomerang, looking up as Kagome approached her.

"Oh good, you're back. We got these guys but who knows how many could be nearby."

Kagome couldn't sense any others approaching, but definitely a few auras doddling nearby.

"It's your damn fault we're in this mess Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled, throwing a wolf carcass to the side.

"Inuyasha, there's no one to blame. We don't know why the wolves are attacking in the first place." Miroku reasoned, wiping sweat from his brow as he slung one arm around Sango's waist.

"Miroku is right, there seems to be no rhyme or reason to these attacks. Maybe Koga is trying to make a point, I mean, he doesn't like you too much last time I checked." Sango raised a brow, smirking back at Inuyasha.

The hanyou choked and averted his eyes, unsure of what to say.

"Don't you find it.. odd.." Kagome shivered as Kikyo spoke, her words slithering into the clearing where they stood.

"None of these youkai seem to be lusting after the jewel.. and the attacks have only begun once our little Kagome found her way home.. something seems to be missing." Kikyo managed a twisted smirk, eyes burning into the side of Kagome's head.

The young miko threw her hands in the air, turning to ignore her undead counterpart. Miroku and Sango continued to defend her, but she just couldn't listen to the constant arguments anymore. Kagome walked away from the argument as her eyes found a single daisy on the edge of the clearing. The daisy stood out from the green of the woods, it's face in full bloom, upturned to greet her. It had a yellow center, but black stained the edges of the petals. As Kagome neared the flower, the darkness melted into the white, staining the remaining purity of it's petals. Kagome's eyes widened, kneeling as she watched the petals getting taken over by black, falling off the stem one by one.

 _Kagome … Kagome … The bird in the basket cage …_

The miko tensed, looking up from the tainted flower. She saw no one nearby, the chatter from the rest of the group seemed to quiet behind her. The voice was so.. familiar. Kagome stood and felt herself walk towards the source of the voice, mesmerized by it's sound. She called off a half hearted excuse about using the bathroom to the group, knowing they weren't listening anyway.

 _When, oh when will it come out… …In the night of dawn…_

Kagome's legs lifted into a run, her body urged her forward. Her heart ached in her chest, pounding hard enough against her ribs to make her wonder if she was having a heart attack. She darted through the woods, dodging trees with an ease that was foreign to her. Kagome felt sweat roll down her face as her body forced itself forward, as though it knew the destination before she did, like it had a mind of it's own.

 _The crane and the turtle slipped…_

Kagome tried to stop but couldn't, the momentum from running was too fast, her body wasn't ready to stop.

 _Who is behind you now?_

Kagome dug her heel into the earth and felt the shock reverberate within her body.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

She screamed at the voice, hearing her own echo scream back. Kagome looked around the clearing at the darkness that surrounded her. The wind blew softly through the clearing as the miko's heart beat in her ears, her nerves frayed. The more she stared into the darkness, the more eyes she could see staring back at her.

Kagome held her breath as she counted the sets of eyes emerging from the darkness. She had been so entranced that she had ignored the pulsation of her powers in the back of her head warning her of their hiding places. Eight wolves.. Kagome thought to herself, biting the inside of her cheek. _Oh Kami.. please help me._

One of the braver of the wolves bounded out of the shadows, hurling itself at her. Kagome stood her ground and tried to think back to the grace Sesshomaru had when he fought, the way he had stayed calm and fluid throughout the fight.

The miko ducked and rolled out of the way of the wolf as it snapped it's jaw where she had been standing. The wolf landed and spun, going back for another try. She slid her bow off her back and leaned against a tree, yanking an arrow hastily out of her pack. Kagome drew her arrow back and fired, piercing the wolf in the center of it's eyes and purifying it on contact. Her heart beat in her ears, trying to register what had just happened.

Kagome leveled her breathing and pushed off the tree to stand. She faced the darkness, spinning as she spoke,

"I know you're hiding you bastards! Leave with your life or face me and be purified like your brother!" Kagome's hands trembled as she held her bow before her, but her voice was like stone. Two more wolves lept from the darkness from either side of her, roaring with anger she didn't understand.

Kagome gripped her bow in her hands, throwing herself forward to narrowly avoid the claw of one wolf and the jaws of the other. She pulled another arrow out of her pack, purifying it before jabbing it into the shoulder of the beast that charged at her. The wolf howled, distracted long enough for her to slap her other hand onto it's head to purify it directly. As she did, two more wolves emerged, growls low enough to shake the trees around her. Kagome reached for an arrow and shot, missing the wolf by a long shot. She reached for another arrow, but only felt the rim of her holder, realizing she had spilled them when she shot the first wolf.

Kagome panicked, looking around her at the six other wolves that circled her, slowly moving in for the kill. The miko held her hands out to glow pink, but knew she could only get half of the group at once. She was sure that once she purified one half, the other would take their chance to kill her from behind. Kagome's eyes welled with tears as they closed in on her, pushing her power to her fingers as her last resort.

 _Damnit._

 **88**

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably against the bark of the tree he sat in, stretching his leg out along the surface of the branch. He rarely perched in treetops, but found it the most convenient place to watch her without being seen. It was unlike him to linger in one place for very long, but the miko intrigued him. Since she had returned to her group, she had done nothing but fight with his brother and spend time alone. It was very different from the cheer and ease she had around Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru was shocked when her anger drew her to jump down a dry well, expecting to hear the sound of broken bones once she reached the bottom. When she didn't emerge again, he realized the well must have been laced with spiritual magic; meaning only a miko could see the other side. He had seen her lurking around the well before, but never considered she was actually jumping into it. Sesshomaru wondered if it had something to do with her odd dialect and references to "her time".

He had watched her for a week since she had left, and felt little guilt in doing so. Every day, he would leave Rin with Jaken in the early morning and return deep into the depths of the night. Something about the miko drew him to her and he wasn't about to leave until he knew exactly what it was. No woman had ever claimed power over the great Lord of the West before, and he wasn't about to roll over and accept the first woman to do so would be a human miko. He considered the possibility of a spell being cast without his knowledge, and used that as reasoning for following her.

Kagome laid in tall grass below him, her scent wafting up to him each time the breeze blew by. She held the shikon no tama in her hands and stared at it, mesmerized by it's allure. Sesshomaru had no interest in artificial power, but knew the ability it had to drive any youkai to madness. Kagome looked at it with a sadness in her eyes that he could assume was thanks to the darkness the jewel introduced. A sadness he was sure was what tied her to his idiot of a brother.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha calling from afar. His gaze remained on the miko, watching as she held the small pink marble against her chest and closed her eyes. He could hear Inuyasha struggling through the grass in the distance, but her change in expression was too good to ignore. She seemed.. sensual.. Sesshomaru watched with interest as she pressed her hips into the grass and pursed her lips into a pout. The daiyoukai revolted at the thought that the miko was likely fantasizing about his brother, disgusted at the idea that anyone could find pleasure in such a brute.

"Kagome! There you are! Did your ears fall off or somethin'?" Inuyasha yanked at the miko's arm, startling her.

As he had many times in the past week, Sesshomaru fought the urge to reprimand his brother, resolving simply to watch over the abuse instead. Kagome shook herself free, speeding past the hanyou.

"Had you told me more wolves were back I would have gotten up sooner!" Kagome yelled, speeding up to a jog. Sesshomaru lifted himself and lept from tree to tree with ease. He had masked his aura so Inuyasha couldn't find him, but still needed to be careful not to be spotted.

As he neared the clearing, the stench of corpses filled the air. One in particular, he had been forced to grow accustomed to. 'Kikyo' as Kagome called her, was a peculiarly shady character whom he didn't trust. He had watched as she lurked in the shadows, slipping out of sight for moments at a time only to reemerge in the darkness.

"Don't you find it.. odd.." he heard her croak from the across the clearing. Sesshomaru watched as Kikyo grimly smiled, looking straight through Kagome.. directly at him. The daiyoukai leaned back against a tree, feeling the miko's frozen gaze touch his skin. Sesshomaru further suppressed his aura, staring back at the miko. Her eyes were fixated on him, her eerie smile fading only when Inuyasha called her attention.

 _There's no way she could have sensed this Sesshomaru.._

Sesshomaru cautiously lowered his gaze to find Kagome standing directly below him, staring wide eyed into the forest.

"I'm going to.. use the bathroom.." He heard her call listlessly, starting into the forest. Sesshomaru glanced back at Kikyo, but she had since retreated into the darkness on the other side of the forest, out of sight.

The faster Kagome ran, the more Sesshomaru was filled with confusion. A week ago she could hardly walk through these lands.. the daiyoukai lept from tree to tree, carefully darting past a family of sleeping bird youkai and several hihi youkai. As Kagome forced herself to a stop, she screamed into the sky, startling him. Sesshomaru stood on a branch, clearly able to see the group of wolves that had been waiting for her. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow, confused by the fear on Kagome's face.

 _Had.. she known that they were waiting here for her..?_

One of the wolves darted out from the trees, and Kagome flung herself onto the ground beside her, spinning over to shoot the wolf with a sacred arrow. Sesshomaru sucked in air, watching as more of the wolves attacked. She had gotten better, but she was still not that good.

Slowly, the wolves circled and closed in on the miko. He could see the power building at her finger tips, but could tell she wasn't going to be able to take them all out in one shot. Sesshomaru lept down from the branch behind Kagome and the wolves. As Kagome released her power, Sesshomaru snapped his poison whip at the remaining wolves, slashing them into pieces with ease. The wolves crumpled behind her as their brethren suffered a fate of purification. Kagome spun around, pink light aglow at the tips of her fingers.

"Stop." Sesshomaru took a step back, ready to move out of the line of fire if necessary. The miko stared back at him, stunned at his presence. Silence filled the clearing as Kagome glanced at the carcasses at her feet, then back at the daiyoukai that stood before her.

"Sesshomaru.. what are you doing here?" She asked as the color faded from her fingers and to her cheeks. Sesshomaru looked off into the distance, trying to think of a good lie.

"You are on my lands, miko." He glared at her, but felt her relax.

"Did you.. call me?" She asked quietly, staring at the ground before her. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, dumbfounded by the miko's question.

"This Sesshomaru did no such thing." Sesshomaru wondered what she could have been talking about, he had heard no call when they were in the clearing. He could only remember Kagome's expression when she was staring at the bush, as though it's green thorns were the most beautiful specimen she'd ever seen.

"Oh. Right, sorry. Stupid question." The miko chuckled nervously, stepping forward to retrieve her lost arrows.

"So.. how are you?" She smiled at Sesshomaru, causing a jolt to go through his chest.

"Why are you here, miko?" Sesshomaru stared at her as she stared back at him.

"I.." She crinkled her nose, looking down as she responded. "I don't know.."

He stared at her honest expression, seeing that somehow, she was just as confused as he was. Sesshomaru turned, trying to catch the scent of the hanyou in the distance.

"Do you plan to stay with these wolf carcasses, or return to your companions?" Sesshomaru beckoned her forward, hearing the miko sniffle behind him.

"Ah, um, yes. Yes, I'm going back. Th-thanks." Kagome skipped to catch up, her arm brushing against Sesshomaru's hip. His senses tingled around where she touched him, a peculiar feeling he hadn't felt before. He looked down at her as they walked, gazing at her ebony fringe that swept over her full, brown eyes. He could see her porcelain breasts peeking out of the top of her yukata, now disheveled from her sprint through the forest. Her lips pouted into a pink flower, as desire overcame him. He wanted to grab her by her hair and kiss her, ravage her, make her forget the disgusting longing she held for the hanyou. He would show her what a real man felt like, what the purest of pleasure could feel like..

"Ouf!" Kagome tripped and bumped into him softly, startling him. Sesshomaru didn't turn to face her, afraid of the expression he was sure he held. _Lewd thoughts in the middle of the day.._ This addiction was getting worse.

"I- I wanted to ask you something." She called, slowing down behind him. Sesshomaru stopped walking, trying to calm his nerves.

"Hn."

"Why.. do you keep helping me? This is the third time you've saved me from sure death.." Kagome slowly walked up behind him, putting one hand softly on his back.

"I tried to kill you.." He could feel her heart racing from behind him and found solace in the thought that maybe she too had been having lewd thoughts in the middle of the day. Sesshomaru thought back to her laying in the field, considering the possibilities.

"Would you rather I kill you?" Sesshomaru turned, uncomfortably close to the miko. She stared up at him, blushing intensely with a fire in her eyes that excited him. Kagome batted her lashes, averting her eyes to the daiyoukai's chest.

"Shouldn't you want to?" Kagome slipped both her hands beneath his armor and onto the daiyoukai's chest, her warmth permeating his haori. Sesshomaru tried to calm himself, but was overcome with essences of her, her scent, her touch, her big brown eyes staring up at him. His arm twitched, longing to reach over and pull her in to him.

They stood like that for a moment, unsure of what to say, not wanting to move away. Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha yelling from a distance he was sure Kagome could not hear. He raised his head and narrowed his eyes, being brought back to reality from his moment of fantasy.

"Shouldn't you want to leave the hanyou that rejected you?" He began, feeling Kagome tense at his words. He looked down at her, expecting some spirited response, but instead, she remained silent. Sesshomaru pushed her hands off of his chest, frowning at his momentary weakness.

"Wait" Kagome started, catching Sesshomaru's wrist.

"Where will you go?" She asked, returning to her pained expression from earlier. Sesshomaru looked away from her, tiring of the games she played with his body.

"East. Along the Shizukuishi river." Sesshomaru explained, "the wolves have fallen to corruption. As the Lord of the West, I will make them respect my lands."

Kagome loosened her grip on his wrist, but kept her gaze.

"Let me come with you." She whispered, hardly audible to even he. Sesshomaru looked at her, surprised at the gall of the girl.

"The wolves, they're after me, and I want to know why. Besides, I'm close with Koga. He'll talk to me." Sesshomaru scoffed, trying to weigh his options. She would slow him down in and out of battle, and he had yet to determine what spells she was casting when his attention was elsewhere. That said, he wasn't sure his nerves would let the miko out of his sight anyway, it would be easier if he could keep her around.

"All I need is to get my stuff and I can meet you in the morning, I think I know my way back from here.. Can we meet here?" Kagome squeezed the daiyoukai's hand, hope filling her eyes.

"Hn." Sesshomaru averted his eyes, unsure of whether or not he was making a terrible mistake. He could feel the miko's joy overflow from her and suddenly felt all too aware of her presence next to him. He retreated into the forest in the opposite direction, in the direction of Rin, hearing her calls of thanks in the background as he did.

 **88**

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's back disappear into the darkness of the forest that surrounded her. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. She stared down at her hands, still shocked by her own actions, her own audacity. _I.. touched him.._ Her fingertips tingled with excitement while her brain tried to catch up. _And he didn't push me away.._

Kagome glanced back into the forest from where they came, feeling the joy drain from her face. Hundreds of questions flooded her mind as she felt herself float back to reality. Why did he protect her? How had he known she was there? How had she known where she was going?

 _Whose was the voice I heard.._

The miko closed her eyes, feeling her head ache with confusion. She held her hands to her chest and smiled, knowing she finally had the chance to find her own answers to the questions plaguing her mind. Kagome readjusted her bow on her back and skipped back to camp, eager to pack her things.

 **88**

Sesshomaru opted to walk back to camp instead of leaping through the treetops. He struggled to make sense of what had just happened on his own, and Rin's chatter in his ear wouldn't make it any easier. He could still feel her warmth on his chest, could still smell her sweet scent on his clothes. He grit his teeth, irritated by his uncharacteristic openess. The great Lord of the West had bent to the will of a measly human woman, giving up his whereabouts without a moments thought. To trust a fickle human with information was particularly dangerous. Placing any level of trust in any human was dangerous, his father and his brother had proven this to him time and time again. In any other situation, he would have enjoyed watching the wolves tear his brother's wench to pieces, but not her. She was a danger he couldn't deny.

He felt something he had never felt before when he was with her. A sense of excitement he had remembered from when he was a boy, when his father would train him with promises of one day awarding him his kingdom. He had wanted to conquer the west, and now, he wanted to conquer Kagome.

 _Beware of the caged bird_

Sesshomaru heard a voice in a distant whisper and spun around, unsheathing his sword. He couldn't sense any demons nearby, but he was sure he had heard a voice.

"Reveal yourself."

Sesshomaru snarled, gripping his sword in his hand. Yet, he was alone. No scent of demon, nor human. Sesshomaru scanned the skies for the woman who's voice he'd heard, calling once more.

"Coward. Show yourself"

 _The crane and the turtle have slipped, I will be the executioner._

The voice whispered along Sesshomaru's back as he furrowed his brow, bracing himself for a battle that never ensued. Sheathing his sword, the daiyoukai grit his teeth. He was not interested in playing games with a foe that could not even face him. Sesshomaru continued on his way to camp, trying to make sense of the voice's words.

He thought back to Kagome's earlier encounter with the wolves and the question she had asked him. _"Did you.. call me?"_ Sesshomaru wondered if they had been hearing the same voice and found himself overcome with discontent. The voice had not revealed itself to him, but that didn't mean it would hide forever. He was suddenly relieved that he had given her the option to follow him on his quest, doubtful that the hanyou would do much to protect her in battle.

Sesshomaru looked up at the afternoon sun lazily hanging above the tree tops and sighed.

"Damnit."

 **888888888888888**

Okay, so as mentioned above, I apologize profusely to all of my readers. Long story short, I got into a car accident but luckily (after much fighting) was deemed not at fault. It was on my way back home from work, so now I get migraines at the same time every day, which unfortunately is the time I usually use to write. It's not as bad now as it was before, but it did put me fairly behind in writing the story. I hope you can forgive me!

Back to the story though, that was a long and tough chapter to write! Things are set in stone to get very interesting from here on out, and a lot of you made some pretty good predictions of what will happen in the future. A few hints dropped throughout about the voice and it's motives, but who knows what it can and will do? Also, yay for fluff scenes! Much more fluff to come, I promise ;) Please keep reading and please keep reviewing, much love!


	5. Chapter 5, Mother

The Miko's Daiyoukai

Mother

The early morning sun peeked it's light over the hills to wake the slumbering forest below. A soft breeze whistled through the trees, signalling the descent into autumn. Sango slowly crept through the woodland, stepping over the crinkled leaves threatening to give away her position. She avoided detection by slipping behind tree trunks and crouching low into the bush, following ever so slowly at a distance she knew she wouldn't be seen. Sango was a skilled Taijiya, and had hunted her prey with grace in the past; however, this wasn't a prey she expected to need to hunt.

Kagome tripped on yet another branch and toppled to the ground as Sango slid behind a long twisting vine. As she rubbed her knee and rose to her feet, Sango slowly advanced, maintaining enough distance to see, but not be seen.

Ever since the miko had returned, the taijiya noticed something had changed. It was as though her mind wasn't connected to her body. Her eyes were constantly glazed over as though lost in deep thought, she spent unusual amounts of time alone and hardly even seemed to have the energy to swat away Inuyasha's insults. Sango was the only one to question Kagome's disappearance the day before, and as Kagome tried to quietly leave camp with her backpack slung across her shoulder, she couldn't resist the urge to follow her.

Kagome stopped and looked around as Sango lowered herself into a crouch, peering through the space in the bush before her. Kagome dropped her backpack softly and sat on an uprooted tree. The demon slayer waited for several minutes before feeling an aura approach, it's strength like pin pricks on her skin. She watched as Kagome fiddled with her fingers, her eyebrows creasing her forehead with concern.

Fear riddled Sango's heart as she watched Sesshomaru emerge from the darkness. She thought back to Kagome's mysterious return to the camp with the Daiyoukai in tow, feeling more worry rise in her gut.

Kagome stood to face the demon, a nervous smile splayed across her face. Sango gripped her katana as she felt Sesshomaru's aura shift; suddenly the pricks on her skin felt like the drag of a dagger through her flesh.

"You've brought others." Sesshomaru growled at Kagome, staring into the brush where Sango hid. Kagome blinked and followed his gaze, unsure of his target.

"What are you talking about? There's no one there!" Kagome threw her hands on her hips and looked up at Sesshomaru who sighed in return.

"The taijiya." He scoffed, looking away from the both of them. Kagome narrowed her eyes in Sango's direction and pursed her lips.

"Sango?"

The young demon slayer felt her face blush bright red as she shot up from the bush to face the miko. Kagome's eyes widened, stunned by her friend's surprise appearance.

"I.. I was worried about you." Sango stared at her shoes, suddenly embarrassed by her decision to stalk her friend. As the taijiya looked up, she saw that Kagome had turned to speak in hushed voices to Sesshomaru, who glared at her before returning to the forest. Sango felt her muscles relax as the daiyoukai disappeared and couldn't help herself from running to Kagome's side.

"What are you thinking!" She cried, "Kagome, he could kill you at any time! You can't trust such a powerful demon like that!"

Sango gripped Kagome's shoulders in an urge to shake some sense into her young companion, but Kagome was as calm as stone.

"Sango, it's not what you think." The miko shrugged off the older woman's hands with an insistent smile.

"Sesshomaru isn't like Inuyasha, he's not just a bloodthirsty brute. Well, not anymore, at least." Kagome brushed her hair behind her ear with the same distant look Sango had noticed in the weeks before.

"Kagome, are we talking about the same guy here? The one that tried to KILL you? The one who would do anything to destroy Inuyasha and everything Inuyasha cares about?" She cried, dumbfounded by Kagome's lack of recognition.

"Look, I know what happened. But he's not the person we thought he was."

"Not the person we thought he was?" Sango began, "Kagome, this is _Sesshomaru!_ Do you.. _"_

She took a step back, staring at Kagome with disbelief.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"No! I'm just saying he's not evil." Kagome cried, avoiding looking the demon slayer in the eyes.

"Look, I was nearly killed in the forest by wolves and he saved my life. Twice. Well, I guess now it's three times. But you get my point!" Kagome smiled, confusing Sango even further.

"What are you planning to do with him, Kagome?" She asked, fearful of the answer she would get in return. The miko studied the ground for a moment that felt like a lifetime.

"I.. I'm leaving with Sesshomaru." Sango sucked in air, trying to hold back her protestations.

"Why, why would you leave.. with _him?_ " Kagome continued to stare at the moss covering the forest floor as Sango asked, as though she hadn't heard her at all.

"The wolves are after me. I don't know why.." Kagome trailed off for a moment as darkness filled her eyes. "It isn't safe to be around me right now, I'll only slow the group down and anger Inuyasha even further."

"But.." Sango began before Kagome gave her a knowing smile.

"Sesshomaru is going to Koga's hideout to find out why there has been an influx of wolves from the east. I begged him to let me come along so I can also get answers from Koga."

"Kagome, you don't have to go with him to get those answers. We can go together, I'm sure we can quiet down Inuyasha enough to find out at least."

Kagome bit her lip as Sango pressed further.

"At least tell me how you're getting there."

Kagome sighed, leaning in close to her face. "We're going to take the Naka river north until we reach Saruyama, then we will head east until we get to Koga's clan.

"Just.. wait a day or so and follow from afar. I know that Inuyasha will flip out if he knows Sesshomaru is nearby, especially if he knows _I'm_ with him. Just say that I.. went back home, or something. But you can't tell them where I am, okay Sango?"

The demon slayer struggled to speak, her mind swimming with confusion.

"Okay Kagome.." Sango mumbled, trying to make sense of things. "Are you sure you can trust him? We all know he loathes humans, and mikos even moreso.. So why…"

The taijiya touched the young miko's arm gingerly, her mouth trembling.

"Kagome, did Sesshomaru.."

Kagome blushed hotly at Sango's words, but before she could respond, she felt the pressure of Sesshomaru's aura return. The miko turned away from her as the great demon stepped out of the shadows to face the them.

"Ah, um, well I gotta go!" Kagome fluttered around to grab her knapsack and squeeze Sango into a hug before nodding to Sesshomaru.

"I'll see you when we're back, Sango!"

As the pair disappeared into the woods, Sango trembled where she stood, unsure of how to feel. She had watched her best friend leave in the arms of the strongest demon she knew as though it were completely normal.

 _The wolves are after me._

Tears flooded her eyes and her knees shook. More than her fear of any demon or god, she felt the fear of irreparable change.

 **888888**

Sesshomaru strode along the sandy bank of the river ahead of Kagome, Rin, Ah Un and Jaken. He avoided walking next to the Miko in an attempt to clear his senses of her scent and even more so, his mind of her image. He struggled to wrap his head around the previous afternoon, when he had allowed her to slide her hands beneath his armour, the thought that had plagued his mind ever since. Her touch was warm, authentic and eager; unlike any of the women he had frequented with in the past. He knew women only spent time around him because they were in need, in need of money, power, prestige. None could love the icy cold heart of the Lord of the West, and he was well aware. With every kiss, every passionless night, Sesshomaru had felt the ice on his heart harden, had felt the coldness in himself emanating from the woman in turn.

But Kagome, she was different. She held a warmth that made him feel like his entire body had been set ablaze. Even from a distance he could smell the sweetness of her hair, could feel the genial aura that surrounded her.

"Kagome nee chan, what does kootabarehh mean?" He could hear Rin squeal behind him.

"Rin! Where did you learn that word!" Kagome whined in return.

"Jaken sama says it all the time when - OUCH! JAKEN SAMA HIT ME!"

"Shut up little girl! You annoy Sesshomaru sama with your constant blabbering!"

The Daiyoukai tuned out the antics of the group behind him once more, distracting himself as they continued to stroll upstream. He thought back to the leader of the Eastern Tribe, Koga, and his marriage to Ayame. He tried to remember how many years they had been married, and when the last time he had seen them in his court was. He hadn't heard of any change in power, but was certain Koga knew better than to send his men prowling around his land. He tried to consider the chances that Ayame had been overthrown by anther female wolf, leaving Koga to fight for his position and the pack in chaos.

His thoughts wandered to the disappearance of his own mother. She had abandoned them when he was still a pup, leaving him behind to fight for his father. The bloodshed he was forced to partake in at such a young age set the scene for the rest of the Daiyoukai's life. Every demon lord in the world wanted to challenge the great Dog Demon while he was weak, while he still had only one successor. He remembered the constant training, the nightly assassination attempts, the betrayals. Anger boiled in his veins as he cursed his mother for condemning his life to solitude and distrust.

He could still remember the night she left them, without so much as a kiss goodbye for her young son.

 _'Kimi, this is harsh, even for you.'_

 _Sesshomaru heard his father's voice down the corridor as he made his way to the kitchen for a snack. The chef had promised him his favourite, a human food called 'strawberry cheese cake.' But alas, his love for sweets couldn't overpower his curiosity as he tip toed down the hall._

 _'Toga, you know you can't pin this on me. Not this time.'_

 _The young dog demon heard his mother's soft tone, but recognized an edge in her words._

 _'I never asked you to leave, Kimi. I made a vow to you.' He heard his father argue._

 _'Yes, and you broke it when you decided to fall in love with that.. thing.' His mother hissed as Sesshomaru peered into the room, seeing his mother packing a small case with her expensive jewellery._

 _'I didn't choose Izayoi, Kimi. You don't choose these things.' He whispered, weakly._

 _'Again with this bullshit, I don't want to hear it Toga. Just get out of my way and let me leave.'_

 _'And what about the boy? He's merely 50 years old, you will have him grow up without a mother?' Sesshomaru covered his mouth with a little hand as he watched his mother look up at his father with a dark grin on her face._

 _'The boy was the least of your worries when you were fucking that human.' He watched as his father raised his hand and firmly slapped his mother across the face._

 _'I will not be spoken to this way in my own home. On my own lands.' He growled, as his mother laughed, closing her case._

 _'Which is why I'm leaving, Toga.' She turned to face him squarely as Sesshomaru shrunk back, fearing being seen._

 _'When the child is killed by assassins closest to you, you'll have no one to blame but yourself, Toga.'_

 _As he heard the tap of his mother's feet walking towards the door, Sesshomaru frantically searched for somewhere to hide. He scurried around the corner and closed himself into a small dark closet. He felt his heart being ripped from his chest, as the sound of his mother's footsteps passed by the door and down the hall. Not a single tear fell from his eyes as he stared at the darkness in front of him. His little heart beat with a painful rhythm alone in the abyss. His eyes glazed over and his heart locked away what was left of itself deep inside him as coldness filled his little body._

 _He could hear Toga call for him outside the closet and the smell of salty tears in the air._

 _'Sesshomaru? Where are you my boy?'_

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome touched his arm softly, making him jerk back into reality. She felt his tenseness and retracted her hand.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask if you're okay." She spoke softly, her gaze burning into his eyes. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow and continued walking, opting not to respond to her feminine question. He hadn't thought about his mother in years, and wasn't interested in discussing her with his newfound companion.

"Rin stopped to pick berries with Ah Un, and Jaken is supervising. I hope you don't mind." Kagome pointed at a distant bush covered with purple berries. Rin's head could be seen bobbing around the bush, picking berries with Jaken close by.

Sesshomaru peered down at Kagome, scanning her body in her loose fitting kimono. It was still early fall, and she donned a light, topaz kimono. He felt disgust pool in his stomach as he looked at her, unable to shake the image of Izayoi in her. _Humans are repulsive creatures._ He told himself as he watched her saunter over to a large rock wedged between the land and the flowing river. Her slender body taunted him, making him resent himself even more.

"You asked me the other day, why I stayed with Inuyasha even though he rejected me.." Kagome began, leaning against the marble slab.

"But why haven't _you_ taken a mate yet? Shouldn't the lord have a lady?" Kagome shot him a flirtatious smile, but Sesshomaru scoffed in return.

"This Sesshomaru is not in need of a 'lady.'" He said as he knelt at the river, cupping water into his hand to sip.

"Oh sure, or maybe you just can't find someone willing to put up with you, haha!" Kagome giggled.

"I have no trouble finding willing women." Sesshomaru growled, splashing his face. "Nor does the woman need to be willing for this Sesshomaru to have his fill."

Kagome laughed, as irritation pricked his skin. _Who is this woman, this human woman, to laugh at this Sesshomaru?_

"Puh-lease. You wouldn't force a woman, I don't believe that." Kagome giggled again as Sesshomaru frowned.

The Daiyoukai stood, reaching over to grab the miko's wrist hard. The miko cried out as he yanked her close enough to touch, feeling her heart pounding against his armour.

"Do not test me, woman. You may be miko, but I can easily kill you in your sleep." Sesshomaru gripped her hand hard as he held it in the air, making Kagome wince in pain.

"I could have my way with you if I wanted it." He growled menacingly under his breath, his face as cold as stone. He watched as Kagome grit her teeth and fluttered her eyes up to him, a familiar look in her eye.

"Does that mean you don't want it?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened, startled by her sudden confidence to call his bluff.

He released her, unable to even wipe the surprise from his face. The race of her heart was too loud, and the heat from her form far too hot. He turned from her, towards the forest feeling colour fill his cheeks bright red. He was shocked at her words, but even more shocking was his reaction.

"Make yourself useful, Miko." He growled, retreating like a dog with it's tail between it's legs from the fireball that stood behind him.

He could hear Kagome breathe out loudly as he ducked into the forest, mind set ablaze with new thoughts to ponder.

 **8888888888888888888888**

 **Woah! An update? No way!**

I really wanted the focus of this chapter to be about Sessho, and the inner turmoil he's struggling with right now. He's falling for our dear Kago, but she's human, and he has a good reason to hate them, as we see with a little mama vs toga back story here ;) I really wanted this chapter to show how much he's teetering on the edge of the comfort of what he knows, vs facing his anger/ fears with humans.

Also, I'm sorry :( It's been two months, I'm crazy busy, I can't give excuses. But I finally have a schedule that leaves me some time to write, so hopefully I'll have another chapter out shortly. This chapter was a little short, but don't you worry, next chappie will be JAM PACKED with sessho/kago goodness 3


	6. Chapter 6, Caged

The Miko's Daiyoukai

Caged

"On your right!" Kagome shouted as Sesshomaru darted left, narrowly missing the swat of a large wolf's paw. Effortlessly, he swung around his arm, snapping a poison noose around the it's neck, severing it's head. Before he could exhale, Sesshomaru swung back around to stab his blade into the chest of a charging wolf, who clipped the side of his face as he did. The wolf howled as he removed his blade, spurts of dark, red blood gushing from it's wound before collapsing on the ground.

Kagome felt exhausted just watching him in battle. They had been attacked non stop for three full days, and the dog demon had done the majority of the fighting. Kagome rolled her shoulders, knowing she had fought hard in the last three days. After she had been knocked unconscious early in the day, Sesshomaru forced her into the role of care taker of Rin, subbing Jaken in to fight instead. The stench of wolf corpses and burned flesh perpetually permeated their senses as they waited for more foes to appear. Darkness began to fall in the forest they had wandered into in battle, and Sesshomaru was antsy to leave before more wolves appeared.

Without a word, the Daiyoukai sheathed his sword and began towards the riverbank.

"Sesshomaru sama, hold on!" Rin cried, reaching into Kagome's knapsack slung across Ah Un's back to grab a small brown cloth.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face the child. Blood dripped down his face, but it didn't seem to faze him. He knelt, allowing Rin to wipe the blood from his fringe and away from his golden eyes. Kagome stared at her feet, still embarrassed over her brashness from the other day. He had avoided talking to her ever since, and as much as the miko enjoyed the companionship of the younger girl, she longed for his attention. She felt disheartened, remembering the disgust on his face when she made the comment.

' _Does that mean you don't want it?'_

She had cursed herself many times in the past few days for being so foolish. _Of course he wouldn't want anything to do with me sexually, I'm a human, and he's.._ Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru to see two golden orbs fixated back on her, his lips in a tight line.

"Good as new!" Rin cheered. Sesshomaru stood and continued on while Kagome tried to settle her restless heart.

"Your fighting is getting much better, Kagome nee chan!" Rin tugged at Kagome's sleeve with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it's not that bad. I still feel like a hindrance though." Kagome smiled weakly, knowing she had gotten in the way in the morning. She could still feel the wound on the back of her head where she hit the ground after being body slammed by one of the wolves.

"No, it's really good! Even Jaken sama was saying so! Your miko powers are really good!"

Kagome looked at her hands, knowing at least that her powers had indeed gotten stronger. She was also getting better at archery now that she didn't have Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango to constantly bail her out. She had begun to control her purifying touch, so much so that she could surge power to her fingertips on demand in a matter of seconds.

"You know, Jaken told me there's a village nearby here, and since we're running low on supplies, I was thinking maybe we could go together in the morning instead of Jaken and me?" Rin stared up at Kagome expectantly, her eyes drifting to Kagome's torn yukata.

"And maybe some new clothes for you too?" Rin cheered, forcing a smile onto Kagome's face as well.

"I'd love that Rin."

The group neared the river bed just as the moon took over the sky, pitch blackness surrounding them, except for the soft glow of the moonlight against the river. There, they set up camp, built a fire and fished for dinner. Even Rin lacked the energy to speak, so they ate in silence. It wasn't long before Ah Un and Jaken nestled together for the night, with Rin curling up on Kagome's lap to rest. The fire beat colours of amber and orange onto the reflection of the riverbed as Kagome leaned her head against the tree trunk where she sat. Sesshomaru sat up nearby her, sword in lap, ready to leap into action at any moment.

She opened one eye slightly to peer at him, noticing his wounds had already begun to close up. His expression was stern, no doubt lost in his own world of thought. She was tired of the silence between them, and yearned to reach out and touch him. The miko closed her eyes hard, letting out a quiet sigh.

"I'm sorry.. for the other day, Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, hardly audible. She waited for a response, but heard nothing back.

"I really, I didn't mean to offend you." She felt sweat roll down the nape of her neck, suddenly feeling too much of the heat of the fire.

"And I mean, I totally understand. That was probably really offensive of me to say, as a human. To a demon. O-Of your stature." Kagome chattered nervously, wishing he would say something to stop her.

"A-And you know, we're gonna be on this journey for a while, and I don't want it to be, you know, awkward." Kagome stared nervously at the sleeping little girl in her lap, too afraid to look up at his face.

"So, um, I'm really sorry. And I don't want you to be ma-" Kagome stopped with a gasp as Sesshomaru gripped her face with his clawed hand. She stared back at him, wide eyed as he studied her intently, golden glints of glass scanning her features in the darkness. He pulled her face gently closer to his and Kagome's eyes settled on his soft expression, just as he pressed her against him. Her rose coloured lips parted softly to welcome him and he took advantage of her willingness, enveloping her in his firm kiss. She felt him drag his sharp fangs against her bottom lip as he pulled away from her, a solemn reminder of who remained in power between them.

Kagome exhaled as he pushed her head back against the tree, tilting her jaw upward to expose her slender neck. Silently, the Daiyoukai licked her along the length of her neck, from collarbone to just below her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She felt pain from her earlier wounds as he pressed his hand over her mouth, pushing her head harder against the bark. Kagome struggled to stay still as he touched her, feeling the weight of Rin's body in her lap suddenly heavier than before. Sesshomaru trailed his tongue down her neck to the top of her breasts, where her kimono had slid down her shoulder slightly. She could feel his eyes on her skin, like a man in a trance as he continued to graze his lips against her trembling chest. Softly, he bit the side of her neck, making her moan quietly beneath the pressure of his claws. She felt drunk with his touch, losing any inhibitions she had felt when this played out in her mind.

He lowered his hand to her jaw and angled her face back to meet his, as Kagome felt her face flush. She stared at him, and he studied her once more. Gently, Kagome wiggled her hand free from beneath Rin's sleeping body, unable to contain herself anymore, and tugged Sesshomaru's haori in to kiss her. In an instant, Sesshomaru let out a raspy groan beneath his breath and indulged, burying his hand in her silky, ebony hair as their tongues intertwined. He kissed her passionately, possessively, desperate to explore. Kagome breathed shallowly, melting into his touch as desire licked through her. With every caress of his tongue she felt a harshness in him, a desperation she had never seen within the man of stone. He wanted to devour her, ravenous and ready to consume her entirely. Kagome's chest heaved as she let out little moans, resolute to keep up with with the rhythm of his kiss. She drew her porcelain hand from his shoulder to tenderly cup the side of his face, a gesture that forced him to jerk back from her. He gripped her wrist tightly, lips hovering above her's, leaving her panting and wanting more.

"Unlike the hanyou.." He began, with a low growl. The warmth of his breath like little kisses against her skin.

"This Sesshomaru can have whomever, whenever he wants."

Kagome's heart thumped hard as confusion ran through her, fluttering her dewey eyes open to see the smirk on his face.

"Sleep." He muttered, propping himself up beside her and closing his eyes. Kagome's heart swam with confusion and excitement, but her body was ragged and tired, willing her to surrender without question.

"Okay."

88

Sesshomaru felt cool winds blow through his silver locks as he stood on top of a hill on the other side of the river, watching over the village below. He could see Rin and Kagome from a distance, holding fabrics to their chests and laughing, filled with the girlish joy he had once lamented. Rin alone had been enough femininity to last him a lifetime, and now with Kagome around, it seemed like she was blossoming into more of a little woman every day. He couldn't deny his appreciation for the miko's motherly qualities, amongst other things. He had come to learn there was quite a few things he appreciated about Kagome.

For what seemed like the hundredth time that morning, his mind crossed over to memories of the previous night. He had indulged more than he had intended, giving in to the sexual tension he felt between them. It was a struggle for him to ignore her in the days preceding, and he wanted nothing more than to make her lose herself in his touch, to make her beg for his mercy..

"Good morning Sesshomaru sama. You've returned from your rounds already?" Jaken approached his master's side, breaking his train of thought.

"Hn." He grunted in return, watching as the girls were offered sweets and tea by the shop keepers, clearly happy to see two new faces.

Jaken shifted uncomfortably beside Sesshomaru, noticing the direction of his gaze.

"Ah, Sesshomaru sama.." Jaken began, staring at the village with a sober expression.

"What are your intentions with the miko?" He asked, bluntly. Sesshomaru held back from responding, not quite sure himself.

"I happened to see the.. events.. of last night my lord. Of course, as your most trusted and loyal follower, I stayed quiet.. but.. I must ask, what are your intentions?" Sesshomaru's jaw hardened, ill prepared to answer Jaken's questions.

"Are you seducing the miko to get back at Inuyasha?" Jaken pestered. "She is the mate of the hanyou, is she not?"

"No." Sesshomaru muttered, "She is not."

Jaken gasped, scratching his head in confusion.

"In that case, did she come with us to become.."

"No." Sesshomaru interjected. "The miko is here as bait, to lure out whatever has been making the wolves trail their inferior paws all over my land in search of her."

Jaken frowned, gripping the staff of two heads in his hand.

"The east tribe's men are mindless. Attacking and eating anything in their way of getting to her."

"Obake, perhaps?" Jaken hardened, considering the possibilities. "Or worse, black magic.."

Sesshomaru had considered the possibility of black magic, but couldn't think of any being in all of Japan that could have been powerful enough to control an entire army. Since the death of Naraku and the disappearance of the jewel from public eye, most demon lords kept to themselves. Sesshomaru struggled with the thought that Koga could have confided in a sorcerer to overthrow him.

"Sesshomaru sama.. have you considered the possibility of the miko girl being a kuro miko?"

Jaken spoke sternly, and Sesshomaru could feel his rising concern. It wasn't that he hadn't thought it was possible, initially he had believed she was controlling him with some sort of miko power. But now..

"I will inquire." He lied, his lips in a tight line.

"My lord, I worry about the repercussions of getting involved with this woman." Jaken warned.

"She did remain close to the hanyou all these years after all. To get involved with her sexually.. a human, at that! Very dangerous, my lord.."

Sesshomaru stiffened his back and fought the urge to kick Jaken in the face.

"Mind yourself, Jaken." He replied, cold as ice. The imp blinked hard and scrambled to redeem himself.

"Yes my lord! Silly me, I talk so much! My apologies my lord! You owe me no explanation my lord! Please have mercy!"

As Jaken covered his head in fear of the beating he was about to receive, Sesshomaru descended down the hill. The girls should have been on their way back by now, and he wasn't too keen on continuing his conversation.

He tried to consider the possibility of Kagome indeed being a kuro miko, seducing him in an elaborate ruse to kill him for the glory of his hanyou brother.. but couldn't wrap his head around why. Every thought he had of her having dark intentions were banished by the warmth and kindness she had shown him in the past weeks. Truly, more haunting than the thought of death by his brother's hand was the thought of himself being deceived by a mere human girl.

Sesshomaru spotted Rin and Kagome walking up the hill, holding baskets with cloth and supplies, chatting happily to one another. It was then that an chilling breeze swirled around his body, freezing his skin to the touch.

 _'Kagome, Kagome… the bird in the basket cage…'_

He gripped the hilt of his sword as he heard the voice crawling along the side of his face. Before he could react, Kagome dropped her basket and began sprinting into the woods, screaming at Rin to return to the camp. Rin obliged, scooping the contents of Kagome's basket into her hands before running towards the top of the hill.

Sesshomaru lept towards the forest wall, catching up with Kagome in mere seconds.

"Where are you running to?" He asked, darting between the trees. Kagome matched his precision, jumping over uproots and ducking beneath branches.

"I don't know!" She cried, her face devoid of colour. "But I heard it! I heard the voice!"

Sesshomaru struggled to hide his surprise as he realized he wasn't the only one hearing the strange rambles.

"The woman's voice. I've heard it's whispers." He pressed. Kagome's eyes widened with fear, like she'd seen a ghost in Sesshomaru's words.

"Sesshomaru, get back!" Kagome screamed, forcing herself to a halt. The Daiyoukai stopped, confused by Kagome's direction. He couldn't smell anything nearby and they were standing in the middle of the forest, crowded with trees.

"What, what are you doing here?" Kagome cried, her face white as rice paper. Sesshomaru crinkled his nose, unsure of what she meant.

"Where is Koga?" Kagome screamed, planting her feet angrily on the forest floor. "Why have you been calling me.. why have you been calling Sesshomaru?!"

The young demon lord watched as she screamed into thin air, her expression changing as though the trees were speaking to her.

"Who.." He began, taking a step forward. Kagome stared back at him wildly.

"Sesshomaru, why are you just standing there? Can't you see he-"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, her body was thrust backwards, slamming into the trunk of an elder tree. Sesshomaru reached for his sword, suddenly feeling the auras of wolf youkai appearing from down wind. He cursed himself for being too distracted to check his surroundings sooner, and unsheathed bakusaiga hastily.

As he cut down youkai after youkai, more continued to appear. Blood and guts burst around him as he swiftly defeated his opponents. However, no matter how hard he tried, there seemed to be a constant wave after wave of mindless wolves hurdling at him.

"Sesshomaru!"

He could hear Kagome's desperate screams from outside his barrier of youkai and felt anger surging through his veins. The thought of Kagome's expression, drained of all energy and white as bone swirled through his mind. She was facing an enemy that was invisible to him, but visible to her.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth as he cut through yet another wave of wolves,

 _How can I fight a foe I cannot see?_

8888

Kagome flattened her palm against the base of the tree, trying to steady herself after the blow she had received. Her vision blurred and the world around her seemed to spin. She tried to hold back the urge to vomit, feeling blood running down the back of her neck.

"W-why.. Ayame?"

Kagome set her eyes on the doubles of the young wolf demon that stood before her. She looked exactly as Kagome had remembered her, fiery red locks pulled into two long pigtails, bright green eyes and her signature white fur shawl. The only thing missing was the kind soul that once illuminated Ayame's presence; now, Kagome saw nothing but darkness surrounding her.

"You can't be Ayame.. why can't Sesshomaru see you?" Kagome felt her vision settle and managed to push herself to stand. The demon let out a loud, throaty laugh at Kagome's obvious weakness.

"I am far too powerful to allow myself to be seen by that mutt." The wolf jerked her thumb backwards, showing Kagome the carnage going on behind her. The miko watched as Sesshomaru struggled to cut through a wall of dark fur, hearing the low howls of the wolves as he did.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried, realizing the wolves had them completely surrounded.

"Do you like my army, Kagome?" Ayame laughed, "the wolves were easy enough to control, they'll gladly die for their leader."

Kagome felt anger welling in her throat, thinking back to the happy memories she had with the Eastern tribe, now being thrown into battle mindlessly. The young miko shot her hands out in front of her in an attempt to purify the wolf demon mocking her. As though she had preempted her futile attempt, Ayame disappeared into thin air, leaving only the slap of dark magic behind. Kagome clutched her stomach, feeling it churn with each disappearance.

"Don't like my new power, Kagome?" Ayame taunted as she vanished and reappeared before the miko. Woozy and unable to hold up her weight under the pressure of the magic, Kagome began to fall, but was caught in an instant by the throat in Ayame's grasp.

"What.. do you.. want?" Kagome gasped for air as Ayame squeezed her windpipe, lifting her into the air. The wolf demon reached into Kagome's yukata and ran her fingers along the bottle holding the nearly completed jewel. She mused, smiling at the cold fear in Kagome's face.

"I have no need for jewel shards.." She began, gripping tightly on Kagome's neck, "when you are so willing to do the killing yourself."

Kagome felt the power in her body slipping as the demon loosened her grip, letting her fall to her knees on the forest floor. Suddenly, her body began moving without her permission, leveraging itself to stand against the grain of the tree's bark. Kagome tried to protest, to move an arm or a leg, but she was locked within the cage of her own body, powerless.

The wolves began to recede into the trees as Ayame vanished once more, leaving only Kagome and Sesshomaru standing in the forest. The miko felt herself reach for her bow and arrow, pulling back the string so it was level with her eyes, target aligned with the curve of her bow.

 _'Do you feel it little bird? Do you feel the walls of the cage moving in on you?'_

Kagome struggled to cry out to Sesshomaru, but her body resisted, refusing to give even an inch as it aimed her bow directly at her companion. Her fingers instinctively gripped the fletching of her arrow as Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise. He watched her, stone cold with sword in hand. Kagome tried to scream at him to run, to get away from her, but not a peep would escape from her lips.

 _'Soon little bird, soon you must come out'_

Kagome felt her eyes cross and her body go numb. As she lost consciousness, she prayed to god for mercy.

'Please don't let me kill him.'

 **88888888888**

I honestly was shitting myself writing this and the next three chapters, shit gets SO REAL! I promised fluff, I hope you guys enjoyed what I delivered. AS ORIGINALLY PROMISED, updates every single gosh darn friday! be sure to give this chappie a good read, a lot that happens here sets other things into motion later on ;)

 **Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen next!** I'm interested to see who can guess it! and of course, your reviews are what inspire me to keep writing, I appreciate and read every single one of them! I'm also going to start replying from now on (lol) so feel free to ask questions as well! Love you all, thanks for reading! Please **review, favourite** and **follow** for more!3


	7. Chapter 7, Kitsune

Sango wearily trailed behind her group with Miroku in tow. Inuyasha speed walked up ahead, sniffing around the bushes for any sign of the demon he had sensed a few hours earlier. They had all felt the surge of a strong aura in the middle of the day and been on edge ever since. Miroku spent the remainder of the day pleading with her to tell him the truth about Kagome's whereabouts, sensing that she was hiding something from him. Sango loved her husband, but wished that just this once he'd get distracted with his lecherous thoughts instead of grilling her.

"I told you, I don't know where she went Miroku."

Miroku furrowed his brows, matching her speed as Sango tried to walk past him.

"I don't believe you. Why else would you insist that we go this way right after Kagome disappears?" He pressed. "Normally you're the first to say we should wait for her."

Sango swatted her hand in the air, trying to think of excuses. "Who, me? No, I think you're thinking of Shippo."

The fox kit perked up at the sound of his name, turning his head around where he sat on Kirara's back.

"Huh? What did I do?" He asked, staring at the pair.

"Pipe down damnit! I'm getting close!" Inuyasha shouted, his nose against the ground like a true pup.

"What did I do!" Shippo whined at Inuyasha. Sango rushed to Shippo's side, cradling him in her arms.

"Aw, don't be sad Shippo, you're hurt because Inuyasha hit you?" She coo'd.

"No, he didn't hi- OW!" Shippo cried as Sango pinched him on the butt.

"Oh look Miroku, Shippo needs you to console him, here!" Sango smiled, launching Shippo into the air. By the time Miroku caught Shippo, Sango had run several metres ahead, past Inuyasha.

She sighed, frustrated by the position Kagome had forced her into. She promised her friend she wouldn't tell anyone where she had gone and intended to keep that promise. Then again, she did also promise to stay far behind, when she had actually led the group far closer, just beyond where she thought Sesshomaru could sense them.

Sango stopped in her tracks, feeling the sudden increase of magical pressure in the air. Her stomach churned, and her companions seemed to feel the same way.

"Do you guys feel that?" Inuyasha asked, the slightest hint of fear in his voice. Sango swallowed, knowing what he was thinking without the need for words; an aura as strong and as evil as Naraku.

"Yeah." She swallowed hard as they continued onwards through the forest. It was in only a few feet that Kirara began to growl and leapt forward, roaring as she came upon their prey. Sango gripped her hiraikotsu, readying for battle. Once the group turned the corner, the stench of wolf corpses burned their eyes, blinding them momentarily. Inuyasha was the first to clear his eyes and was filled with shock when he did.

"What the hell is going on here!" He shouted, unsheathing tessaiga. Sango blinked the tears out of her eyes to see Kagome, bloodied and beaten. She was unconscious in Sesshomaru's arms, equally drenched in blood. She gasped at Kagome's unmoving body, feeling suddenly like she had made a horrible mistake letting her friend leave her side.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha screamed, "What happened to Kagome?"

Sesshomaru frowned, still staring at Kagome's limp body. Her bow and arrows were sprawled on the ground beneath him, a single broken arrow coated in bloody fingerprints.

Inuyasha grew impatient of Sesshomaru's silence and lunged forward to snatch Kagome from the Daiyoukai's arms. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed bright red as he growled deeply, spurring the hanyou back. Sango surveyed their surroundings, seeing that Sesshomaru had clearly been engrossed in battle and sustained damage of his own.

"Wait," she intervened, putting her hand across Inuyasha's chest. "Sesshomaru sama, instead of fighting, may we instead stay with you until she awakens? We just want to know that she's okay." She plead shakily, trying to deescalate the situation.

"Sango, what the hell are you thinking? He tried to kill her!" Inuyasha roared, smacking Sango's hand away.

"Inuyasha. Relax. He isn't doing any harm to her now." Miroku interjected, putting his hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Sango, what is Kagome doing with this asshole!?" Inuyasha hissed as Sesshomaru stood and turned to return to his camp. Sango racked her brain for a suitable excuse, not wanting to make matters worse.

"Kagome sensed jewel shards in the east! She um, decided to go find them! I guess she met up with Sesshomaru along the way, I-I don't know!" Sango stammered, gesturing to Kirara and Shippo to follow.

"Let's go before he get's too far ahead."

Inuyasha's ears perked as he turned to face Kikyo, appearing from deep in the forest to join them. She slunk up beside him, a dark smirk on her face.

"I happened to be doing healing in the village when I sensed an unpure miko.." She breathed, cold eyes gazing at Inuyasha. "Clearly, I was right in my assumption."

Sango grit her teeth, trying to press forward without hearing the insults of Kagome's undead counterpart.

"Sango.. do you know what's going on?" Miroku asked wearily. For once, Sango's lie rang true.

"I really don't know."

88

At late midday, the sun began to creep towards the horizon. Cool winds blew through the treetops, tousling Kagome's hair as she laid unmoving in his arms. Sesshomaru walked carefully, sensing the others following close behind. Anger welled in his chest, his caws digging deeper into Kagome's skin than he had intended.

 _How dare that half breed neanderthal accuse this Sesshomaru of hurting her, after everything he's caused._ Sesshomaru tried to temper his thoughts, but felt the same anger flash through his heart as he did during battle. His chest tightened, struggling to make sense of the events that had just unfolded. One minute he was slicing through a wall of mindless wolves, and the next, Kagome was pointing her bow to him, ready to shoot.

He gazed down at her, checking every few minutes for the pulsation of her heart in her chest. When she had collapsed, he was convinced she was dead. In that instant, he was reminded of the day he had found Rin, bite marks deep into her flesh. When he inspected her listless body, he saw she had reopened the wound on the back of her head and lost a lot of blood, which is what he assumed caused her to black out.

As Sesshomaru approached the camp, Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly, and almost immediately filled with tears.

"Sesshomaru? Is this the afterlife?" She asked quietly.

"Is that where you were planning to send me?" He scoffed, quietly relieved that she had woken up so quickly.

"This Sesshomaru cannot be killed by any mortal being." He exclaimed proudly. Kagome smiled, tears streaming down her face. She nuzzled into his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Thank kami I didn't kill you. Thank kami." Sesshomaru suppressed a blush as she cried into his haori, clearly more overwhelmed than he was.

"The hanyou and others are following close behind." He grumbled, looking down at Kagome's surprise.

"Do you know anything about this?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Kagome blushed bright red at his question, not wanting to admit she had told Sango where they were headed.

"Um, well, I.. Uh… Well, I just.. Um.." Kagome stammered, searching for something to say. Sesshomaru figured she had told them, and was rather pleased at himself for making the correct assumption instead of being angered at her slip up.

"I cannot guarantee the hanyou's safety." He smirked, relaxing Kagome's nerves. The miko laid her head against his chest, drenching his senses in cinnamon and sweet orange. He carried her in silence for several moments before Kagome spoke quietly.

"You really couldn't see her.." She whispered.

"No." He responded flatly, "I could not."

Kagome's eyes filled with fresh tears and her body began to tremble.

"It was.. horrible. I couldn't control my own body. I could hear, and I could see, but I couldn't move or speak. My body moved all on it's own, like it wasn't my body."

Kagome shook in his arms, traumatized by the possession. Sesshomaru gazed down at her silently, unsure of how to console her.

"I-I nearly killed you. She nearly used me to kill you. And I watched it. And I thought I succeeded, I thought I killed you, and that she killed me. I thought, I thought.."

Sesshomaru stopped walking to lean down and kiss Kagome on her open mouth, hard. He held her there, embraced by both the strength of his body and the warmth of his lips. When he pulled back and continued walking, Kagome stared up at him, stunned.

"Enough." He exclaimed, stepping through a bush to reach their camp. Rin and Jaken's calls seemed distant in that moment, as he returned her gaze.

"You are safe now."

88

The new and improved group sat in a large circle around a fire started by the obviously perturbed Jaken. Kagome and Rin sat on either side of Sesshomaru with Jaken and Ah Un sitting just behind them. Sango and Miroku sat beside Kagome, Shippo beside Rin, and Inuyasha directly across, close to Kikyo.

Jaken muttered spells in the background, chattering with the staff of two heads as Kagome finished explaining what had happened in battle. She could see the irritation in Sesshomaru's face as he began to grasp what was going on.

"It sounds like the demon, whatever it was, was in supply of dark magic." Miroku rubbed his forehead with the back of his thumb. "In which case, the possibilities are endless."

"But how could a demon get control of so much power? Where do they even get dark magic?" Sango asked.

Miroku considered the question, staring sullenly into the fire.

"Like I said, the possibilities are endless. If darkness truly resides in someone's heart.. well, they'll find a way. The real question is, what is Ayame seeking, and why is she trying to attack you?"

Kagome bit her lip, remembering the dead stare of the wolf demon that stood before her.

"It.. couldn't have been Ayame. She wasn't like that, her heart was warm with good intentions."

"No demon has good intentions." Sesshomaru exclaimed, bluntly. Kagome felt small, her heart willing her to believe that not all demons were bad.

"Look, at the end of the day, none of this matters. What about the shards, Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted, opening his mouth for the first time in hours.

"It.. It wasn't interested in the shards. It told me it didn't need them." She mumbled, those haunting words reverberating in her skull. Inuyasha slapped his hand on the ground, angrily yelling at Kagome.

"So then this entire trip was pointless! If the shards aren't involved, we have no reason to be here!"

Kagome hung her head as Inuyasha brow beat her, having long ago gotten used to his insults.

"Maybe if you weren't such a goddamn moron you wouldn't have dragged the rest of us into this mess in the first place!" He snorted, crossing his arms in distaste. Kikyo smirked at Inuyasha's words, her glower like ice against Kagome's skin.

She felt Sesshomaru shift with irritation, glaring back at Inuyasha intently.

"Perhaps if you were not such a brat she wouldn't have needed to seek the aid of others for her safety…" Sesshomaru spat. Inuyasha's eyes widened with rage at the sound of his elder brother's voice.

"You.. bastard! Who the hell do you think you are? Oh you just wait until I get you alone I am going to-"

"Stop, please just hold on!" Kagome cried, throwing her hands up. "I was _going_ to say that although she may not have the shards, I have a feeling someone in the army may! Remember, Koga still has two shards in his legs.."

"She may be right, it would definitely make it easier for them to control the entire army like that, especially if Koga has been defeated." Miroku added. Kagome smiled at Miroku's aid in calming the tides between the two brothers.

"Oh, Sesshomaru sama!" Rin piped in, calling the groups attention.

"If we follow the Shizukuishi river, we could reach Kitakami before morning! Then from there, we could get to the wolves cave in three days!" Rin beamed at Sesshomaru, proud of her realization.

"Yes." He replied, pushing himself up to stand. Unwilling to waste any more time, Sesshomaru gestured to Ah Un and Jaken to begin along the route mentioned by Rin. Once the small girl had scrambled onto the dragon's back, Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome.

"You may follow, if you should choose to do so."

Kagome smiled brightly, thankful for his cryptic invitation.

"Uhn! You guys should also follow, it's better to travel in numbers after all!" Kagome cheered as she stood.

"Keh. I suppose you were right about her Kikyo." Inuyasha scoffed, leaning back on his palms. "He really must have stolen her purity if she's willing to follow my scum of a brother."

Kagome frowned, whipping around to retort.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is more of a man than you've ever ben, and I don't need to have sex with him to know that."

Kagome stuck out her tongue before skipping off to Sesshomaru's side as the others stood, ready to follow close behind. Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha before standing, a silly grin plastered on his face.

"She got ya that time, Inuyasha." He joked.

As they began together, Sango held her husbands hand tightly, looking up at him with doe eyes.

"This is going to be the longest four day journey we've ever embarked on, isn't it?" Miroku smiled warmly at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes my love, it shall."

88

As the moon hung in the dark night sky, the group continued onwards. Kagome could tell Sesshomaru wanted to make up for time lost, but the others were exhausted. They had faced far fewer demons than they had before the appearance of Ayame, but some stragglers remained. Shippo and Rin slept on Ah Un's back while Kirara was cradled in Sango's arms. Kagome knew the others wanted to stop to sleep, but was also painfully aware of the fact that everyone was too afraid to address Sesshomaru except for Kagome.

As they reached a fork in the road, Sesshomaru stopped walking and frowned. Kagome tried not to bump into him as he stopped, and noticed something rustling in the tall grass before them.

"What is it? More wolves?" She asked.

"No." He frowned, watching them approach. "Worse."

Kagome watched as three fox demons jumped out of the grass, landing in unison in front of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru sama!" they shouted, bowing before him. "Welcome to Kitakami palace!"

Kagome tried to size up the tiny foxes, each wearing it's own little uniform of gold and purple robes. Dark red fur covered their bodies with specks of white dotting their bellies. Kagome glanced back at Shippo, thinking he would be excited to meet other fox children.

"Riko." Sesshomaru exclaimed. Kagome turned around to see a beautiful kitsune mistress with one hand cupping Sesshomaru's face. She had long, slender legs covered only slightly by the short red and gold kimono she wore. Her hair glimmered in the moonlight, silver locks draped over her shoulders with a red rose nestled beside her right ear. She gazed at the daiyoukai with bright fuchsia eyes, a harsh contrast to her creamy, porcelain skin. Kagome blushed, feeling inadequate in the presence of such a gorgeous kitsune.

"Sesshomaru, my love. It has been so long since you've come to visit." The fox demon leaned in and enveloped Sesshomaru in a kiss, wrapping her willowy arms around his neck. Kagome sucked in air, watching as he accepted her kiss without a fight. Suddenly, she felt too close to the intimate moment being had before her, and took steps backwards, unable to take her eyes off the beautiful woman.

"Inuyasha.." She whispered, "do you know who this is?" Kagome turned to look at the hanyou with panicked eyes, feeling her heart race as she spoke.

"Yeah." Inuyasha scratched his head, looking away. "That's his mate."

The miko stared back wide eyed, nodding slowly. _Thats.. his mate.._ The words rang in her head, but lacked meaning. _His.. mate?_ Kagome felt a sharp stab in her chest, realizing that perhaps he was truly only using her for fun. She fought back tears as Riko pulled away from Sesshomaru with a smile, scanning the others quickly.

"You are travelling heavy this time." She smirked, gesturing to the group behind him.

"They are friends of Inuyasha." Riko smiled and peeked her head past Sesshomaru to acknowledge Inuyasha, waving briefly.

"Hm, I guess you two can get along after all, can't you!" Riko tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder, laughing at her own joke.

"Come, you and your humans can spend the night in my palace. We were about to sit for a late dinner, you may join us." Riko put her arm around Sesshomaru, ushering him down one of the paths of the fork.

"Banninko! Show the others to the guest's quarters to dress for dinner." Riko waved her hand nonchalantly, turning to chat to Sesshomaru as they walked.

Kagome's heart ached in her chest, feeling the sink of dejection. _He was using me.._ She thought to herself, absently following along with the others as they walked behind the small fox demons. _I was a passtime.._

Miroku nudged her, ready to make a lecherous joke about the roundness of Riko's behind when he noticed the tears in Kagome's eyes. Instead, he slung his arm around her tenderly, walking along in silence.

Once they reached the palace, they were each ushered into their own large, grandeur rooms. Kagome's room was decked with sheer drapery covering the floor to ceiling windows, tall wooden furniture and an oversized canopy bed smack dab in the middle. Everything about the palace was very grand, similar to the way Riko seemed to present herself. Kagome tossed her yellow knapsack on the bed and laid there for what felt like hours. She didn't want to have to face Riko or Sesshomaru again, feeling dejected enough as it was. Her eyes stung from crying, and she didn't want him to see. The miko fished in her bag for what was left of her makeup bag and dusted her face quickly before throwing on the pink and white dinner robes left on her bed by the attendants.

As she reached the dinner table, she noticed that Sesshomaru was seated right next to Riko, wearing a fresh set of clothing. _So he leaves his clothes here, too.._ She thought to herself, trying to bite back the bitter taste on her tongue.

Sango smiled, gesturing to Kagome to sit next to her. Kagome glanced around the dinning room as she did, noting that while it was very extravagant, Riko did indeed have a beautiful palace. White marble wall encompassed them, with gold and purple drapery covering the windows and doors, coating the room in decadent royalty. Even the seating seemed to be fit for a queen, sturdy wooden chairs painted white with the fox emblem carved into the back brace. Kagome sat, suddenly lacking the energy to eat.

"So, you travel with a monk, a demon slayer, a fire fox and two mikos? Why do you need two mikos?" Riko asked Inuyasha, swinging a piece of meat around with her chopsticks as she did.

"It's uh.. a long story." Inuyasha admitted, his ears flattened against his head.

"I guess two are better than one, huh!" Riko laughed heartily, a sing songish sound compared to Kagome's girlish giggles. The miko felt jealousy surge through her body every time Riko opened her mouth or batted a lash. One minute she was feeling confident in the progression of her relationship with Sesshomaru, and the next, she felt like a crumpled piece of paper.

"Riko. Why were you out this late into the night? You were not expecting our arrival." Sesshomaru muttered. Riko's face darkened, staring down at his untouched plate.

"I suppose some things never change, always so keen, Sesshomaru sama." Riko smiled sadly, setting her chopsticks down on the table.

"One of my strongest men has disappeared. Several weeks ago he travelled West for training. He was supposed to return within a couple of days, but no one has seen him or his disciples since." Riko paused, glancing down at her half eaten dinner.

"Ever since then, there has been an overwhelming number of wolves crossing through here to get to the West.

"I have gone out every night in search of answers, but none of Koga's men seem to know what's going on. It's almost as though they're lacking a soul."

Sesshomaru remained silent as Riko pressed on.

"I thought it was simply odd at first, but now that I see you're here I'm convinced something serious must be going on. Torikku is an asset to my army, and we have all been uneasy about his disappearance." Riko glanced around the table, solemn faces staring back.

"Do you think that your general could have gone rogue?" Miroku asked, breaking the silence. Riko waved her hand in the air, dismissing the idea.

"I strongly doubt that Torikku would do such a thing. He is held to the highest regard in my palace, he has everything he could want here." The fox mistress replied.

"We did feel a very strong magical presence earlier in the day, if not Torikku, do you know anyone else that would be in supply of such strong magic?" Sango asked. Riko seemed to consider for a moment, then shook her head.

"No. Other than mikos or monks, but I'm sure you all have considered that." The group nodded as Riko continued.

"Besides, my thought is that it has to do with the shikon no tama. It's powers are incredible, I've seen it's powers of corruption first hand. Most demons thought it was destroyed with Naraku, but I happen to know one little wolf prince that still has two shards in his legs.."

Kagome touched her hand to her chest, surprised that Riko couldn't sense the jewel around her neck. Years ago, they had sealed the nearly complete jewel with a sacred sutra that suppressed it's aura. Kagome had thought that a demon as strong as Riko would be able to notice it. _Not so perfect after all, stupid fox._

"You're travelling to see Koga, aren't you." Riko sighed, putting her hand on Sesshomaru's lap.

"I guess that means this will be a short visit then, hm Sesshomaru sama? Better make the most of it." Riko smiled seductively at the Daiyoukai, who remained cold in return.

The sting in Kagome's chest felt more and more like the stab of a knife as the dinner continued on. She wanted to focus on the importance of the information being provided to them, but her mind was overcome with negative thoughts. Riko was clearly infatuated with Sesshomaru, and he didn't seem to mind her advances. Kagome watched as Riko whispered to Sesshomaru, quiet giggles emitting from her chest. The miko lifted her napkin from her lap and placed it on top of her plate, having had enough of this show of affection.

 _It's not like it could have worked between us, anyway._ Kagome thought to herself as she walked away from the table, ignoring Sango's calls behind her. _He's a demon, and I'm a human. A demon that deserves a powerful, gorgeous fox demon of a wife._

Kagome wiped tears away from her face as she turned the corner towards her room.

 _Besides.. I've gotten really good at being everyone's second choice._

 **888888888888888**

WOOP! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for you guys, and originally it was even longer LOL! I had to split it into to two chapters because fan fiction was literally having a melt down each time I tried to upload it! Lots going on in the chapter, and ENTER RIKO! Goddamn sexy fox mistress! I hope her image was well portrayed, please feel free to ask me any questions about her if you are confused or want more info :) The story is really starting to shape out, and as always, I'd love to hear your predictions! Although, id say this story is fairly unpredicable, even for me!

I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story and given me your thoughts! It puts a big, silly smile on my face when I'm about to start a 10 hour shift and I see someone reviewed my story! So please continue to **review, review, review and tell me what you think will happen next!** See you next friday! Love always, omyouji :3


	8. Chapter 8, Jealousy

The Miko's Daiyoukai

Jealousy

Sesshomaru desperately fought the urge to roll his eyes at Riko's constant advances throughout dinner. Right from the second he caught the scent of foxes, he knew she couldn't be far behind. His hope had been that if he crossed through Kitakami late enough with his aura suppressed, the mistress wouldn't have known he was there until they were long gone. Unfortunately, things hadn't gone as planned. Riko clinked her glass softly as an attendant appeared, quickly refilling her drink before bowing and scurrying out of sight.

She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but Sesshomaru had denied her many times since their betrothment when they were mere fledglings. Their fathers had agreed to marry them when they were born to ease tensions between rival kingdoms. Riko was about his age, and alike Sesshomaru, agreed with her father's decision to marry them off without question. With the two kingdoms working as allies instead of adversaries, the Inutaishou were able to rest easy. The foxes were known for their deception and magical aptness; powers that aided them in many battles.

He could feel that Riko held sincere feelings for him from the start, but to him, their marriage would be nothing but a transaction. No matter how hard Riko would try, Sesshomaru knew he would never take her as his mate; she would be his woman on paper and paper alone. An agreement of trade and alliance between their two kingdoms, a binding of his body but not his heart. He pitied Riko for her childish adoration for him knowing her dreams of a loving marriage between them would never come to fruition, but his pity only went so far.

Sesshomaru stared at the human food before him, disinterested in playing pretend to please the fox mistress laughing to his left. He glanced at Kagome in between conversation when he knew she wasn't looking back at him, immediately sensing the tension and jealousy emitting from her when she sat down to join them at the table. As much as he wanted to confirm his suspicions, Sesshomaru knew better than to show Kagome any favouritism. If Riko found out about the miko's involvement with him, he wasn't confident that she wouldn't kill her in her sleep. Instead, he resorted to accepting Riko's advances without returning the favour.

The demon lord sat in silence as the others chatted around him, sneaking peeks at Kagome's troubled heart whenever possible. It gave him sick pleasure to know that she anguished over her feelings for him, just as he had over the past few weeks. It wasn't until Riko leaned over to whisper in his ear that he paid any attention to her.

"You know, you could at least try to enjoy yourself" She whispered smugly.

As he looked at her, Sesshomaru could see the tiredness in Riko's eyes. She had clearly been stressed over the disappearance of her soldier, and was going to great lengths to hide it. He wondered if their presence only served to exhaust her further.

"Or is it.." Riko began as Kagome stood from the table, walking away with Sango in tow. "That you can't relax while the miko is around?"

Sesshomaru bit his tongue, maintaining his cold glare. Riko giggled quietly, leaning in closely to the Daiyoukai's ear.

"I've watched you ever since we were children… and I've never seen you watch a woman the way you have tonight" She whispered, pulling away from him. Riko smiled, darkness flashing in her eyes.

"You're more akin to Toga than I had thought you were."

Sesshomaru growled coldly.

"To suggest that this Sesshomaru could desire a human woman.. You disgust me, Riko." The fox demon let go of his hand hastily, clicking her tongue. Riko smiled before turning to face the rest of the group.

"Banniko! Where are you?! We need more sake, I want to get drunk with cute little Inuyasha!" She shouted clanking her class on the table.

"Monk! You like sake don't you?"

Sesshomaru rose from the table and walked down the hall, leaving their cheers to fade into the distance. He knew his words dripped with ludicrous, considering he had indeed allowed himself to get more emotionally involved with humans than demons. He squeezed his hand into a fist, trying to ignore his irritation.

As he walked down the hall, Sesshomaru could hear Kagome's voice near the bath house, but next to hers was another. He stepped closer, leaning against the wall just outside the opening of the women's bath.

"He kissed you?!" He heard the taijiya speaking in hushed tones, excitement coursing through her words.

"How many times? Was it.. nice?" He heard Kagome laugh half heartedly at the question.

"Two times, and yeah. I guess you could call it nice." Kagome whispered back. _Nice?_ He thought to himself. _I'm sure my affections deserved better than 'nice'.._

"Oh my gosh! So what do you think.. are you.. in love?" Sango whispered slowly. Silence filled the air, overwhelming Sesshomaru with an anxiety that was laughable to him.

 _To be reduced to such disquiet over a human woman's declaration of love.._

"No." Kagome responded flatly. Sesshomaru froze, expecting a different response.

"I couldn't be. It's only been two weeks since we've begun travelling together. I still hardly know him." She whispered, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Besides, I love Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru leaned his head against the wall of the bathhouse in a state of incredulity. _How could she remain devout to the hanyou with a great Daiyoukai in her presence?_ Sesshomaru grit his teeth, feeling as though he had been made a fool.

"Kagome, I don't think you and Inuyasha have been in love for a very long time." Sango whispered gently. Kagome sighed in return, sounding defeated.

"No matter what I might feel towards Sesshomaru, my duty is to complete the jewel. That means I must stay with Inuyasha, not Sesshomaru." Kagome breathed. Sesshomaru felt his blood boil at her words.

"Honestly, I'm sure I'm just a pass time for him. And maybe.. maybe I was only interested because he paid attention to me in the way Inuyasha refused to.."

Having had enough, Sesshomaru pivoted and punched a nearby statue, making it fall with a smash on the hardwood floor. As he turned the corner to go to his room, he heard the taijiya run down the hall, leaving Kagome alone in the bath house.

He paced in his room, trying to dismiss his emotional state, but this time, he couldn't contain his rage. Even more so than the day his entitled little brother was gifted the sword he believed he deserved, he felt the hot rage of deceit. The young demon lord tried to let it go, but failed, quickly exiting his room and walking right back down the hall. He needed answers, and was not going to wait for the right time to get them.

"Miko." He said sternly, standing in the doorway of the bath house. Kagome jolted, turning around to face him. She was wearing nothing but a small white robe, just barely covering her soft, silken skin. She quickly wrapped herself tightly in the robe, blush forming on her cheeks.

"Oh, kami. You scared me." She frowned, seeing his hard expression.

"What are your intentions." He asked, bluntly. Kagome tilted her head, clearly not understanding what he was asking.

"With the hanyou. Will you continue to put up with his abuse?" Sesshomaru tried to control himself, a whirlwind of emotions swirling in his mind.

"I have no choice.." She replied, quietly. As if in a daze, Sesshomaru took a step closer, in range to inhale the miko's ungodly sweet scent.

"Do you desire him, even though he has denied you as a mate?" He asked, raising a brow. Kagome looked away from him. He felt his grasp on calmness slip with every movement she made.

"I told you, I have no choice. No matter how much I try, he will always be in my heart." Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten, each one of her words burrowing holes in his icy heart.

"No choice? You humans.. so weak. There is always choice." He pressed, taking another step closer. Kagome laughed, infuriating him further.

"Inuyasha is rough around the edges, but he's kind deep down, and takes care of his friends… after all, he wasn't always cruel, and I choose to believe it's just stress." The miko stared back up at him, challenging his gaze.

"Besides, why should you care? You have Riko, after all." Kagome taunted him, but her words stung far too much, and Sesshomaru was in no mood for games. He pushed her back against a wall, cupping his clawed hand over her fragile neck. Kagome's eyes brown eyes widened; like two moons shivering in the midnight sky.

"I could do as I pleased, and the hanyou would never come." He growled, aggression stinging the tips of his fingers. _How could she seek the company of a hanyou with a great Daiyoukai in her presence?_

"I could do as the undead miko suggested, defile you…" He breathed, eyes intent on her own. Kagome glared back, her face twisted into a pout. He hated how she made him feel. He hated how she made him want her. He hated that she was yet another treasure stolen by his ungrateful brother. He hated everything about her. _How could she seek the company of a hanyou with a great Daiyoukai in her presence?_

"… And Inuyasha wouldn't bat an eye."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but was met with a forceful kiss, muffling her objections. He pressed hard against her, his tongue moving at a rhythm she couldn't keep up to, his lungs holding more air than her own. She struggled for breaths as he kissed her, pushing her hands against his chest. _How could she seek the company of a hanyou with a great Daiyoukai in her presence?_

"Wai- Sessh- St-" Kagome grappled for words, but Sesshomaru had heard enough. He reached his hand down to untie her obi, willing her robe to open freely. Carnal desires took hold of him as he ran his lips down her neck, sliding her robe off her shoulders with ease. Kagome gasped for air as he reached her clavicle, allowing his fangs to cut into her skin softly, beads of bright red blood forming at the scratch. _How could she seek the company of a hanyou with a great Daiyoukai in her presence?_

"Sesshomaru please, st-ah"

Filled with anger and desire, he reached around her waist to pull her body closer as he settled on her breast, her pink nipples hard in the cold air. Her skin was like fine wine, intoxicating him the more he drank. He bit down on her nipple gently, feeling shivers scream through her body. As though awakened from a dream, Kagome's back stiffened as she pressed her hands against his shoulders. _How could she seek the company of a hanyou with a great Daiyoukai in her presence?_

"Sesshomaru, stop." She cried, trying to push him off of her. He ignored her, persistently licking and sucking her nipples, knowing her body couldn't lie to him. She continued to wrestle with him, shoving him backwards. _How could she seek the company of a hanyou with a great Daiyoukai in her presence?_

"I said STOP!" Kagome shouted, startling him out of his trance. Sesshomaru felt the final blow hit him in the stomach, hurt that she would stop him when he knew she would allow Inuyasha. The hairs on his neck stood as a crooked smirk surfaced on his lips.

"What's the problem? You had no issue whoring yourself between two brothers before."

Kagome's face contorted into a scowl before she reached up to slap him hard on the cheek.

"I will not be a play thing for when you need something to do! I am not a whore and you.. you can go straight to hell!" Kagome shouted, tears streaming down her face.

She threw her robe over her shoulders hastily, pushing past him to run down the hall to her room. The sound of her door slamming down the hall echoed in his ears as Sesshomaru exhaled, adjusting his haori. Regret burned down to his bones as he took in the damage he had done. He didn't think she was a whore, he thought she was anything but. He had become overwhelmed with jealousy and lost the control he so prided himself in. Her words reduced him to the acts of a starving man, forcing himself upon her like some kind of rabid dog.

He ran his fingers through his fringe, sighing harshly. He had disgraced himself in a way he'd thought only possible by his brute of a brother.

Sesshomaru ventured out of the bath house and down the hall to where Rin slept soundly. He shut the door behind him, closed the blinds quietly, and plunged the room into darkness. With only the sound of Rin's hushed breaths in the background, Sesshomaru hunched over at the foot of the bed, staring into the blackness that seemed to stare back at him.

 _Damnit._

88

Kagome hid under the fluffy white comforter that had been tucked neatly into her bed. She had spent the entire night crying, mulling over her encounter in the bath house. _Maybe.. I was bit extreme.. he probably hates me now.._ She thought to herself, curling up underneath the covers. _I know he hates Inuyasha and I was defending him.. he must have been really angry at me.._ Kagome lamented the thought of having to face Sesshomaru again, and couldn't even begin to think about seeing Riko gush over him again.

She thought about his words, a bitter feeling pooling in her stomach. ' _You had no problem whoring yourself between two brothers before'_

Kagome began to wonder if perhaps he had been using her the whole time to get to Inuyasha. To claim something over him. She almost laughed to herself, _And I thought I was a second choice.. I was just a pawn. I was his tool to piss off Inuyasha.._

"Ohhhhhh Mikoooooo!" She heard Riko's flowery voice burst into her room as the large wooden doors swung open. Kagome tried to freeze, making herself small under the thick comforter. _The last person I want to see right now.._ Riko walked past the bed, throwing open the blinds and letting in the bright morning sunshine.

"Wakey wakey! The rest of your group is dressing to leave, you don't want to be left behind, do you?" Kagome poked her head out from the fluff and smiled weakly at Riko, suddenly embarrassed by the bags under her eyes.

"Um, thank you Riko sama." Kagome looked away, touching the puffyness underneath her eyes. Riko swatted her hands in the air, reaching into the armoire to pull out a lavish blue yukata.

"Oh hush! Riko works just fine." She turned and smiled, her aura like a breath of fresh air.

"You can wear this one, I think it will suit your curves perfectly. Besides, the yukata you were wearing before was a little.. well, beat up."

Kagome blushed hotly, realizing she hadn't gotten a chance to try on any of the clothing she had bought with Rin. As Kagome stepped off of the bed carefully, Riko pushed the yukata up against her, admiring the colour against Kagome's velvety skin.

"It's too bad Sesshomaru sama will miss it, I think he would have liked this one on you."

Riko pushed her lips out into a pout, recoiling into a sly smile as Kagome gasped.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, pulling her robe closer to her body.

"Oh, didn't you know? Sesshomaru sama left with Rin chan and the little imp in the night." Riko laid the yukata down on the bed, turning to flutter over to the dresser.

"I knew he was in a hurry, but even I was surprised that they had decided to continue on so suddenly!"

Kagome felt her eyes blur as she swallowed a thick slab of regret in her throat. _He hates me.. he left because he hates me.. I slapped him and now he hates me.._

"I see.." She replied quietly, wiping her eyes as Riko dug feverishly in a drawer.

"Such a shame.." Riko began, surfacing with two golden dew drop earrings. "Considering he was so enamoured with you. I thought he would have brought you along."

Riko kept her back to Kagome as she spoke, suddenly losing her cheery tone. Kagome rubbed her arm, looking around the room as she tried to think of what to say.

"You're mistaken, Riko sa- ah, Riko. You're his mate, you two must be very much in love. Sesshomaru and I are hardly even friends." Kagome mumbled. Two days ago, she would have given a very different response. The fox demoness's shoulders seemed to slump at Kagome's words, defeated by her kindness.

"Sesshomaru doesn't care about me. He only got stuck with me because of a political marriage, after all." Riko turned around with a smile that didn't quite make it up to her eyes.

"Besides, I saw the way he looked at you. I've known him long enough to know when I've been beat." Kagome's eyes widened at Riko's words, confusion swimming in her head. Riko sauntered up to the trembling miko before her, lifting the earrings to her face.

"Sesshomaru.. is a very guarded person. He has been betrayed by all those he's trusted in the past, even his own father.." Riko's face darkened as she spoke, a thousand memories dancing across her face.

"And so.. He may be a little cold sometimes, but he really does care. He just doesn't know the right way to show it" Riko smiled sadly as tears fell freely from Kagome's eyes. Her world came crashing down on her head, realizing she had made a huge mistake. _He thinks I've betrayed him.._

"But. That said, if I am going to back down, I need to know that I am backing down to the right woman." The kitsune princess reached down, holding Kagome's hand in her own. She stared into Kagome's eyes with fire in her soul.

"You need to be strong. Other women will not back down as I have, especially since you're a human. You need to learn to take care of yourself _and_ him." Riko stared intently as Kagome choked on her tears.

"You're wrong Riko!" Kagome cried, her tears dripping off her chin to fall on the fox demon's hands.

"He doesn't want me! I said horrible things to him last night, and that's why he left! He- he hates me now!" Kagome fell to her knees in despair, tears flowing from her thick lashes. Riko smiled down at Kagome's crumpled frame, running her hand along the top of her head.

"If there's one thing I know about Sesshomaru, it's that he never let's the things he loves get away without a fight." Kagome looked up at Riko, stunned that she would venture to use such a word to describe his feelings for her.

"Let that give you strength, Kagome chan." Riko smiled, sadness residing deep in her fuchsia eyes.

"Come now, it's time to dress and get on with your quest! Bring my soldier back in one piece, please!" The fox demoness floated out of the room, like a whirlwind of energy, leaving Kagome crumpled on the floor with two earrings in her hand. She watched the door, her mind lost in a flurry of emotion and uncertainty. Kagome squeezed the earrings into her palm, resolute not to let Riko's kindness go to waste.

88

"Thank you for your hospitality, Riko sama!" Miroku and Sango bowed to the demon mistress as they stood outside her sumptuous palace. Riko waved to the group, Banniko and two other attendants at her side. Kagome smiled and waved back, feeling new vigour for their quest.

"That bastard." Inuyasha scorned, arms wrapped around his chest. "Left in the middle of the night, so he could get the jewel shards all for himself!"

"Well, Inuyasha. If Sesshomaru wanted the shards, don't you think he would have cut them off of Kagome's neck a long time ago?" Miroku laughed, throwing his thumb back at Kagome. "She's been wearing them this whole time."

Inuyasha shut his mouth, a deep red blush coating his cheeks.

"Well, why the hell else would he leave without the rest of us?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Who cares why." Kagome smiled, gesturing to the others. "I think I know the way from here, we need to follow the stream and go left at the fork in the road we were last at." Kagome began walking through the grass, leaving her companions surprised behind her. Sango skipped up beside Kagome, touching her shoulder.

"Kagome chan.. are you sure you're okay? I mean, we still don't know why Sesshomaru left." Sango said softly, trying to be considerate of her emotional friend. Kagome shook her head, continuing forward.

"We're all going to the same place anyway, right? I'm sure we'll see them again before this is over" She did her best to cheer back at Sango, but failed to ease her suspicion. Kagome believed in Riko's words, but still felt frigid coldness in her heart, a feeling that continued for days after their encounter in the bath house.

They continued on their journey stopping only to eat, sleep and fight youkai, and before Kagome had realized it, two days passed by. Things were different this time around now that Kagome was fighting alongside her friends instead of hiding on the sidelines. As much as they had become accustomed to her old fighting style, Kagome was determined to change. She wanted to train, to be able to live up to Riko's expectations, to be able to defeat whatever was seeking her without assistance. The more she trained, the more Kagome could feel her miko powers surging through her body. She relished in the idea that Sesshomaru would be proud to see her develop into such a powerful miko. Miroku helped to develop Kagome's chi, teaching her about black magic and it's weaknesses. Even Inuyasha took the time to appreciate her hard work by helping her learn to fight using more than just her holy powers.

Kagome felt energized, and with her friend's assistance, was able to ease her aching heart. She used fighting as a way to dismiss the tug of bitterness in the pit of her stomach, yet, as much as she tried to ignore it, her heart longed for him. She desperately wanted to apologize and tell him how she truly felt. Every so often, she would scan the skies, searching for any suggestion of his presence. Her thoughts frequently wandered to the image she had engrained in her mind of his flaxen eyes, lips twisted into a playful smirk, hand outstretched to her. She trusted in Riko's words, and the thought that Sesshomaru was not far off gave her strength to continue with her imagination alone. She had no doubts now that her heart belonged to the man of ice, the only question that remained was whether Riko was right or not; if Sesshomaru indeed loved her too.

"Kagome, are you listening?" Miroku shook his hand in front of Kagome's face, brows furrowed with concern.

"Yeah," Kagome said, laying on the grass. "All those afflicted or possessed by black magic will feel the pain of their controller, right?"

"Right. So it's important to know that once you purify the controller, all other demons under their control will be purified." Sango leaned over, swallowing a bite out of the fish they had cooked for lunch.

"What if Inuyasha was controlled? Would Inuyasha be purified, or only the magic?" Sango asked. Miroku studied her for a moment, considering the possibilities.

"It really depends.. if the magic has reached his soul, then yes. He'd be purified. But if he remained conscious, then there's a chance he could be spared."

Inuyasha threw his fish bones to the side, twisting his arm to show his muscles to the group.

"There 'aint no chance I'd let some stupid black magic control me!" Inuyasha grinned confidently at the group. Kagome let a giggle leave her chest, shrugging her shoulders.

"Too bad, that would be a pretty easy way to get rid of you." The group burst into laughter, leaving Inuyasha to turn bright red.

"Oi! You shut up!" He shouted, jumping to his feet at her snide comment. "We both know that if it was me versus you, I'D be the victor, Kagome!" Inuyasha argued, stamping his foot. Kagome leaned up and hugged her knees, a sly smile on her face.

"Oh is that so?" She began, zeal sparkling in her bright brown eyes. "O-SU-WARI." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha slammed into the ground, face first. Everyone laughed as Inuyasha twitched, face thoroughly planted into the soil. Shippo bounced up to Kagome, landing on her shoulder.

"You've been in better spirits lately Kagome chan! It's good to have you back!" Shippo hugged Kagome's head, making her blush slightly.

"Thank you Shippo." She beamed, looking up at the clear blue sky. The soft autumn breeze tickled the side of her face, brushing her fringe across her forehead. Kagome felt the sun soak into her skin, greeting her with it's warmth.

"It's good to be back."

 **8888888888888**

UFUFUFUFU~~ One day late pls dont hate me i love u all! RL has been kicking my butt lately, back to back shifts mean not much time for posting :( BUT I GOT IT TO YA ANYWAY SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!

I'm late for work (lols) so I'm gonna keep it short, but OH MY DISAPPEARANCE OF SESSHO! And, declaration of defeat by Riko?! What could this mean for our favourite pairing ~ **Please review and tell me what you think of Sessho's bathhouse antics!** Your reviews give my exhausted body reason to keep writing 3 3 ok I go to work now LOVE YOU ALL!


	9. Chapter 9, Truth

The Miko's Daiyoukai

Truth

"Inuyasha cut it out!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha held the fox kit by his tail, swinging him back and forth like a pendulum as they walked though the grassy plains.

"Shut up, I'm bored!" Inuyasha grinned, tightening his grip. Shippo's eyes rolled back as Inuyasha swung him upside down.

"I'm gonna be sick if you don't quit it!" Shippo growled, crossing his arms warily. A devilish gin stretched across Inuyasha's face as he leaned in close to the child.

"Oh is that so?!" He mused, swinging shippo faster.

"KAGOME CHAAAN! HELP!" Shippo cried, holding his tiny clawed hands up to his mouth.

"Inuyasha put him down before I put you down!" Kagome yelled, walking up ahead. Inuyasha frowned, tossing Shippo onto Kirara's back.

"It aint my fault, we've been walking for hours! Didn't that kid that follows Sesshomaru around say it only takes two days after Riko's place to get to the wolves den?" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome's ears perked, a single sweat drop rolling down the nape of her neck. In truth, Kagome was fairly lost.

"No, I'm sure it's this way.. right at the oak tree and left at the berry bush.. or was it left at the oak and right at the bush.. no.. it has to be.." Kagome traced maps in the air as the walked, trying to remember the directions Rin had given her many nights ago.

"Damnit Kagome, we're lost, aren't we!" Inuyasha complained, throwing his arms into a knot.

"No, I told you, we're going the right way!" Kagome argued, irritation rising in her throat.

"Oh come on." The hanyou argued, "We've been at it for hours! What's the use in pretending?"

"Inuyasha cut it out!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha held the fox kit by his tail, swinging him back and forth like a pendulum as they walked though the grassy plains.

"Shut up, I'm bored!" Inuyasha grinned, tightening his grip. Shippo's eyes rolled back as Inuyasha swung him upside down.

"I'm gonna be sick if you don't quit it!" Shippo growled, crossing his arms warily. A devilish gin stretched across Inuyasha's face as he leaned in close to the child.

"Oh is that so?!" He mused, swinging shippo faster.

"KAGOME CHAAAN! HELP!" Shippo cried, holding his tiny clawed hands up to his mouth.

"Inuyasha put him down before I put you down!" Kagome yelled, walking up ahead. Inuyasha frowned, tossing Shippo onto Kirara's back.

"It aint my fault, we've been walking for hours! Didn't that kid that follows Sesshomaru around say it only takes two days after Riko's place to get to the wolves den?" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome's ears perked, a single sweat drop rolling down the nape of her neck. In truth, she was fairly lost.

"No, I'm sure it's this way.. right at the oak tree and left at the berry bush.. or was it left at the oak and right at the bush.. no.. it has to be.." Kagome traced maps in the air as the walked, trying to remember the directions Rin had given her many nights ago.

"Damnit Kagome, we're lost, aren't we!" Inuyasha complained, throwing his arms into a knot.

"No, I told you, we're going the right way!" Kagome argued, irritation rising in her throat.

"Oh come on." The hanyou argued, "We've been at it for hours! What's the use in pretending?"

Kagome swung around to face him, hands clamped to her hips.

"Oh yeah? Inuyasha -"

"Hold on you two, hold on!" Miroku interrupted, throwing his arms in front of the boisterous hanyou.

"I'm sure we're almost there! Besides, we need to stop for lunch!" Miroku smiled, waving his hands in an attempt to ease tensions.

"Inuyasha, why don't you do some fishing? Sango and I can look for firewood." The monk exclaimed, pushing Inuyasha towards the stream.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Inuyasha mumbled, slouching reluctantly over to the stream.

As her friends descended into different directions, Kagome looked up at the sky, scanning it's milky tone slowly. She took a deep breath, watching specks of deep blue sky peek through the sea of clouds. Kagome sucked in the Autumn air, crisp and cool, her muscles contracting as it flowed through her lungs. The leaves had just begun to turn brown, clusters of yellow, red and orange painting the treetops. She felt the harsh call of winter nearing prickle her body, goosebumps screaming up her skin. The yukata Riko had given her was beautiful, though not nearly warm enough for that time of year. She sat down on the dewey grs and hugged shippo in her lap, their shivering in tune. The miko felt a sneeze tickle the back of her throat, and as she reeled back to let it out, she felt warmth encompass her shoulders.

The warmth was familiar, friendly and welcome. Her heart skipped, realizing she hadn't felt this warmth for far too long. A warmth she longed for, wether it be with or against her will.

"Oh, thank you." Kagome blushed, pulling it around her shoulders.

"Don't mention it. Demons don't feel the cold anyway." Inuyasha mumbled, sitting down next to her and slapping a handful of salmon on the ground beside him. Kagome tugged at the sleeves of the robe of the fire rat, draping it over her shoulders to cover her bent knees. They sat in silence for a moment, both too choked up to speak. Kagome felt her heart tug as she realized how long it had been since they'd had a real conversation.

"I uh, I'm sorry Kikyo went awol again." Kagome murmured, sofly petting Shippo's fur. The fox kit napped in her arms, exhausted from Inuyasha's antics.

"I'm used to it. Sorry about.. Sesshomaru." Inuyasha gazed into the horizon, looking away from the young miko beside him.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kagome shook her head, dismissing Inuyasha's pity. Silence filled the air around them as both blushed hot red in their seats.

"You uh, you've really improved over the last few days." Inuyasha said, his eyes afixed on the grey blur ahead. The sky was overcast, accenting the chilling temperature. Kagome pushed her hair behind her ear, smiling softly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like, being a miko and stuff. It's like you've got your fighting spirit back." Inuyasha practically whispered.

"Thanks." Kagome replied, stroking Shippo's fur softly. The awkwardness settled around them, thick enough to cut with a knife. Kagome shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of what to say. She felt like a teenager at their first high school party, nervously attempting conversation with the other sex.

"How did we get like this?" Inuyasha mumbled beneath his breath. He exhaled, propping his elbows up on his knees and shoving his chin into his open palms. Kagome looked up at him, feeling nostalgia tug harder at her aching heart. Inuyasha's features hadn't changed much as the years had gone by, his golden eyes simply became more piercing, his slender features became more chiseled, more masculine. She remembered the days she used to spend longing for those looks, to be gazed upon by those golden eyes. Her nostalgia was like a thorn in her side, reminding her of what was and would never be.

"You became a jerk." Kagome smiled half heartedly, knowing there were many more fitting words than "jerk" to describe his behaviour. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the insult, but his gaze remained fixed.

"You're right. I did." Inuyasha admitted, lifting his head from his palms. A vein jumped on his jaw as he paused, a rare consideration of word placement for the dog demon.

"Why do you stay with me, Kagome?" He asked, a light glinting in his eye. Kagome looked at his somber expression, visions of hope cast on his face.

"No matter how badly I treat you or push you away, you always come back. You always stay. Why?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes over to her pained expression, frowning at the look on her face. She wasn't sure how to respond, her stomach twisting into knots just thinking about it.

"I have a duty to the jewel, Inuyasha. Nothing could ever change that." Kagome smiled weakly, watching Inuyasha's face darken.

"But what about when the duty disappears? When the jewel is complete.. where will you go?"

Kagome laughed in disbelief at the conversation she was humouring.

"Did you hit your head or something Inuyasha? Why does it matter to you where I go?" Kagome hugged the sleeping fox kit in her arms, hearing Miroku and Sango's chatter nearing in the distance. Her body was hot, heart racing as she digested Inuyasha's words.

"I decided a long time ago that you were safer in your time, and that I would stay with Kikyo so you could be safe. I wanted to push you away so you would go on your own accord, so you wouldn't miss being here." Inuyasha explained, staring at his lap. Kagome watched him, her mouth gaping open in surprise.

"I watched Kikyo die once.. I couldn't handle watching you die too. During our fight with Naraku, you.. you were nearly killed by his incarnation and I couldn't save you." The hanyou squeezed his hand into a fist, his long, silver fringe covering his eyes.

"I knew it was the right thing to do.. but you always came back. You always smiled back. You always continued to love me even though I hurt you so much." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, tears willing themselves to fall from his eyes. Kagome's heart beat unevenly, her body frozen with shock.

"I tried to focus on loving Kikyo but.. when you disappeared and came back with Sesshomaru, I was so angry. Every time I saw you with him it was like my stomach was on fire." Inuyasha furrowed his brows, as though fighting the words pouring out from his lips.

"Every day that you were gone, I just felt so defeated. I was so angry. I couldn't even talk to Kikyo. I realized that I don't want to be without you, I need you Kagome." Inuyasha looked up at her, golden eyes piercing.

"I can't do what's right anymore. I need to be selfish Kagome, I don't want Sesshomaru to have you. I want you to stay with me."

Kagome held her breath, any response she might have had drowned out by the rustling of leaves and clanking of firewood as Miroku and Sango neared.

"Oh, perfect you're both here." Miroku smiled, quizzically looking between them. Inuyasha stood quickly, wiping his eyes with his white under shirt.

"I'll cut the firewood." Inuyasha murmured, gathering the planks of wood into his hand and walking away swiftly. The young miko watched him run away from the situation, leaving Kagome with pinpricks stabbed into her skin. She tried to act normal, but felt the essence of her life dripping from the pricks in her skin, like liquid fire draining from her heart.

 _'I want you to stay with me'_

Kagome had dreamt of the day she'd hear those words out of Inuyasha's mouth for a long time, willing herself to believe that all the hatred was just an act. Yet, now that she knew the truth, she felt her heart being torn in two, her feelings muddled further. She had a choice to make that she hadn't expected, a choice in which she came up the loser at every turn. She could have her life back, spending her days amongst friends held tightly in Inuyasha's arms, or the latter. Confess her love for Sesshomaru and leap into the unknown, risking everything for a man already promised to another. She knew, though, there was no promise of peace by choosing Inuyasha. Kikyo was absent now, but she wondered how his actions would change once she returned. Kagome's head spun trying to weigh her options.

"Kagome chan, did you hear me?" Sango smiled, dropping firewood into the pit Inuyasha had dug hastily with his claws.

Kagome cocked her head, shifting as Shippo stretched with a yawn in her arms.

"Oh, sorry, you were talking about a festival?" She smiled weakly, trying to hide her inner turmoil.

"Yes, it's called Tanabata. Do they have that in your time?" Sango asked, sitting down beside her.

"No, I don't think so." Kagome responded as Shippo crawled out of her arms, awakening at last.

"It's a festival held every seventh day of the seventh month on the lunisolar calendar! It's late this month, but I'm pretty sure it's tomorrow!" Sango enthused, impaling salmon with sticks they'd gathered in the forest.

"It's a lot of fun, they have games and floats and lots of food. I remembered demon slaying nearby here with Kohaku when we were looking for firewood, I'm pretty sure there's a town not far from here that celebrates!"

Kagome considered the festival knowing she hadn't done anything 'fun' for many weeks. Ever since she started being hunted by the wolves, her life had been engrossed in finding out why. As much as she longed for a much needed break, she knew they needed to continue onwards.

"That's a good idea." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome gasped with bewilderment, having expected Inuyasha to be the first to dismiss the idea of taking time off from working towards the jewel.

"Tomorrow is the new moon, I'm going to be human. It's best we lay low until the next morning, otherwise I wont be any help to anyone." Inuyasha sighed, cutting the last of the firewood into bits.

"I want to go to the festival too! I wonder if they'll have dango.." Shippo added sleepily. Sango handed him a salmon on a stick which he dug into the earth before the fire, dousing the fish in flames.

"It's decided then! We'll take it easy tomorrow and go straight to the village. Perhaps we can get you ladies some new kimonos, too." Miroku smiled as the group cheered, filled with excitement and wonder.

Kagome bit her tongue, not wanting to be the stick in the mud for her friends. She felt her stomach churn with unease. She was too overcome with questions to even consider resting, and with every day that passed Kagome feared her opponent more. Her head swam with thoughts of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, the jewel and Koga, each tugging at a tiny corner of her psyche. Her chest tightened as she thought of Sesshomaru, wishing he was there to save her from herself.

Kagome glanced up at the sky, watching as grey clouds rolled overhead. The sun peeked through the clouds, streams of silvery light piercing through the thick mounds of fluff. She scanned the tree tops and the perimeters, sighing quietly. She searched for answers she knew she wouldn't find until the time was right, until the final battle ensued.

888

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome, her ebony hair tousled gently by the autumn breeze, porcelain skin that seemed to glisten in the glow of the afternoon sun; she was perfection. A perfection he once saw in Kikyo. In truth, he knew he would never lose his affections for the woman who sealed his fate hundreds of years ago. She would always be the first woman to steal the hanyou's heart and freeze it in time on the day she died. Yet, many years ago Inuyasha had discovered the more time he spent with Kagome, the more he felt the ability to love again. Through the years, Kagome remained devout, following him without question, loving him without consideration for her own wellbeing. And he had been selfish. He had sucked up Kagome's love, gracing her only with Kikyo's leftovers of his heart. He never wanted to hurt either of them, he wanted to love them both, to be everything for them both.

But things changed. Kikyo's life after death was cold, more dead inside than alive. Kagome was vibrant, dedicated and youthful. She was everything Kikyo had ceased to be and anything Inuyasha wanted her to be. He continued to love and obey Kikyo, but the tables had turned, and now it was Kikyo feasting on the remains of his liquid heart. Jealousy seeped into to cracks in Kikyo's icy smile, and it wasn't long before the manipulation began. The undead priestess wanted all of him for herself, and once she began travelling with their group, separating his affections had become a difficult feat.

The day they fought Naraku was the last straw. Inuyasha could still see the image in his mind, the image that had haunted him years after Naraku was dead. Kikyo was battling an incarnation on the opposite side of the battle field while Kagome was struggling to fend off a mound of Naraku's flesh. Inuyasha tried to watch both girls, to defend both girls, but as though it were a cruel twist of fate both girls called out for him at once. He could practically still feel the guilt burning his throat when he lept to Kikyo's side, freeing her from beneath the incarnation. His decision had nearly cost kagome her life, and was the driving force behind her decision to cut her off.

Everything changed when Kagome returned with Sesshomaru many weeks ago. Inuyasha had felt an anger that was foreign, it was harsh and brutal, filling his mind with the worse possible scenarios. The image of his brother's cold hands exploring Kagome's warm and willing body burned holes into Inuyasha's resolve. He lamented his elder brother and spent the early portion of his life trying to fill his enormous shoes. He would always be damned to be only _half_ of what the great Daiyoukai Sesshomaru was. He would spend his life trying to prove himself, while all Sesshomaru had to do was say his name. And now, the one thing that Inuyasha prized for himself was being lapped up by his elder brother like a golden saucer of milk.

Inuyasha grit his teeth, ignoring the charring of his salmon in the fire.

"Inuyasha, your fish is pretty well done already.." Kagome pointed at the stick, a weak smile painted on her face.

"Oh, yeah." The hanyou pulled his flaming salmon out of the firepit, blowing on it to remove the ash.

"Sorry Sango, continue with your story." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha bit into his now crispy salmon.

"Orihime, the princess of weaving, loved her father, Tentei, the god of the sky, very much. Every day and night she would work tirelessly weaving the most beautiful cloth for her father, which made him very happy in return." Sango closed her eyes and smiled as she spoke, clearly recalling a story that had been told to her a hundred times as a girl.

"But, Orihime was saddened. She worried that she would never fall in love, since she spent every day weaving clothing by the heavenly river. So, her father arranged for her to meet Kengyuu, a cow herder who lived on the other side of the river. When they met, they instantly fell in love and married soon after.

"However.. once Orihime had found love, she no longer wove clothing for her father. And Tentei too, allowed his cows to stray across the heavens. Tentei was angered, and separated the two on either side of the heavenly river, forbidding them to see one another. Orihime became depressed, and begged her father to let her see her husband once more.

"Feeling sorry for her, he granted Orihime her wish, promising that he would allow her to see Kengyuu on the 7th day of the 7th month if she weaved enough cloth. Sure enough, Orihime worked hard and on that day her wish was granted, she was reunited with her love once more."

Sango hugged herself, immersed in the beauty of fairy tale. Inuyasha gazed at Kagome, thinking of the forces separating them as well. She was his Orihime, separated by a magic well instead of a magic river.

"Anyway, to answer your question Kagome, one of the rituals of the festival is to make a wish and hang it on a bamboo tree." Sango cheered, signing the image of a bamboo tree in the air with her hands.

"A wish?" Kagome asked, taking a bite of her salmon.

"Yes! Most of the people around here are farmers, so they wish for a prosperous season, but you could wish for anything you want." The young demon slayer looked up at her soon to be husband with glossy eyes, blushing softly as he returned her gaze.

"You could wish for anything.. even love." Miroku murmured, leaning down to kiss her softly on her forehead.

"And like Orihime, if you worked hard enough this year, your wish could be granted! Isn't that wonderful?"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome smiled sadly, shifting in her seat. He wondered what she would wish for, knowing exactly what he planned to write.

"What will you wish for Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, smiling deviously. Inuyasha tossed his stick to the side, waving his hand in the air.

"I think this whole thing is pretty st-" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, sensing a change in auras prickle his skin. They were familiar auras, and he could immediately detect there were wolves steadily approaching.

"Wolves." Kagome shuddered, glancing around the group. Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword, smiling softly at Kagome.

"It's ok, I'll protect yo-" Inuyasha was cut off by the thrashing of a large wolf, bounding out of the bushes to tackle Kagome backwards. She screamed as the wolf pinned her to the ground, leaving the rest of it's pack to attack their friends. Inuyasha tried to grab at the wolf's fur, but was quickly overcome by a wall of ravenous wolves.

"God damnit!" Inuyasha cursed, slashing through them with his claws. He tried to see through the wall, but no amount of pushing or cutting would get the wolves out of his way. Images of Kagome's throat mauled and severed from her body danced across Inuyasha's mind.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Inuyasha screamed, desperation clinging to the ends of his words. He unsheathed his sword, but was hesitant to use any strong attacks. He was in too close proximity to the others and Kagome to use the wind scar, or any other attack for that matter. He felt helpless, slashing mindlessly at the horde before him. The wolves seemed to mock him, to laugh at his inability to save the girl he loved. Inuyasha could hear Kagome's screams of distress in the background and felt invigorated, determined not to make the mistakes he had made so many times in the past; to save her.

 _Please hold on Kagome_

 **88888888888**

clifffaaaayyyyyyyyy here we go! my apologies for the lateness of this chapter. holidays happened, new job happened, rl happened, im sorry :( but on the bright side, I've been posting fan art on dokuga (under the same username!) that you can see and enjoy while you wait! the next two chapters are pretty hefty, so I had to keep this one a little shorter!

so, what do you all think of the Inuyasha's sudden confession? His ass-head attitude makes sense now.. but what will he do? and what will kagome chose? Comment with your predictions, I'll be excited to see if anyone can guess it!

LOVE YOU ALL! Please **review, review, review**! Your reviews help me cut through the rl bullshit to keep writing, and warm my cold, cold heart! (no but really though, its really cold it canada right now *cries*)

until next time!


End file.
